


carnival of decay

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mpreg, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series 07 AU, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Сэм и Дин ссорятся после очередной охоты, и Дин, хлопнув дверью, уходит развеяться. История старая и уже знакомая. Что не знакомо, так это то, что Дин возвращается спустя несколько минут. А Сэм слишком рад, чтобы задавать вопросы и искать подвох.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Полный авторский беспредел, поэтому небольшое пояснение. Мозги Сэма в порядок приводит не Кас (которого Дин всё же находит и который вспоминает всё, что забыл, но не может помочь Сэму), а Ровена. После убийства Дика Романа Дин и Кас не попадают в Чистилище. Винчестеры заключают перемирие с Кроули, уничтожив скрижаль. Кевин живёт своей жизнью и счастливый учится в универе. Ну и бункер они находят в процессе попыток справиться с левиафанами и там же держат обезглавленный и расчленённый труп Абаддон.  
> Как-то так.

Это было прекрасно — возможность снова вздохнуть полной грудью, расправить плечи, раскрыть крылья. Позволить ярости, что клокотала в самом естестве, бурлить под кожей, под рёбрами его новой оболочки. Это тело оказалось не таким слабым, как он подумал сначала, и так легко сдалось и подчинилось, что просить о большем было бы неправильно.

И всё же он просил. Жаждал большего. Мести, такой восхитительно-сладкой, вкусной, сводящей с ума. Сама мысль о том, что его одолел мальчишка с глупыми волосами и ещё более глупыми щенячьми глазами, пробуждала незнакомую прежде ярость. Быть свергнутым с Небес отцом и братом — обидно. Быть побеждённым жалким человеком — немыслимо. Унизительно. Отвратительно.

Он — сама сила. Непобедимая, неотвратимая, неукротимая. Он не позволит миру забыть, кто он. Он не будет сноской рядом с именами Винчестеров на страницах Писания. Он поставит весь мир на колени. Но сначала поставит на колени их. Унизит, растопчет, сотрёт в порошок, используя то, во что Винчестеры всегда верили больше всего. Семью.

Что может быть лучше, чем смотреть, как они медленно, но верно будут сгорать в агонии гнева и бессилия. Как сначала недоверие и сомнения подточат их решимость, а после, когда милый Сэмми умрёт, прежде подарив Люциферу мощнейшее оружие, Дин угаснет от отчаяния и горя. Захлёбываясь болью. Забываясь в потере.

Убить — это просто и быстро. Любоваться страданием — волнительно и возбуждающе. А он всегда любил медленный и чувственный процесс.

Даже там, в Клетке, он сначала направил всю свою ярость не на мальчишку, а на брата. И лишь когда тот был сломлен, взялся за Сэма. Мысль о том, чтобы брат наблюдал за этим сладким человеком, пробуждала ревность. Он — его. Он принадлежит ему, весь, до последней капли крови и клеточки, до последнего атома его прелестной души. Все эти сладостные крики и слёзы, все мольбы и просьбы — его. Сэм — его, что бы ни думал Дин.

И как ещё это доказать, если не пометить Сэмми и не заполнить его собой?


	2. chapter 1. deception (обман)

Номер мотеля встретил их знакомым и почти родным запахом спёртого воздуха и бытовой химии. Сэм вошёл в комнату за Дином и поморщился. Вид его напряжённой линии плеч и молчание никогда не сулили ничего хорошего. Сэм мысленно приготовился к буре, которая вот-вот обрушится на его голову. Как будто мало было взбучки, которую устроил злобный призрак. Словно по щелчку, ушибленное плечо дало о себе знать. Сэм зашипел и бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Дина. Глупо было надеяться, что он не услышит.

Он весь сейчас был настроен на Сэма, считывал каждый импульс и движение, улавливал каждый звук и шорох. И смотреть на Сэма ему для этого было не обязательно.

— Вывих? — слишком спокойно спросил он. Снял куртку и повесил на спинку стула, аккуратно расправив складки. Дурной знак. Всё даже ещё хуже, чем думал Сэм изначально. Дин не просто злился — он был в ярости, которая сейчас бурлила под его кожей и которую Дин сдерживал из последних сил. Одно неверное движение — и рванёт.

— Нет, ушиб, — ответил Сэм и, сцепив зубы, начал стягивать куртку. Плечо горело, но он только зажмурился и старался дышать ровно. Настроения ссориться не было, ни капли. Хотя обычно именно Сэм старался разговорить Дина, заставить его выпустить всю гниль и решить проблемы по горячим следам. Но он слишком устал. Охота высосала из него все силы. Кто же знал, что простое «посолить и сжечь» так их вымотает?

Мягкое прикосновение заставило открыть глаза. Точными, но нежными движениями Дин сначала помог снять куртку, а потом прощупал плечо.

— Я же говорил, просто ушиб, — выдохнул Сэм. Это было приятно — знать, что, как бы Дин ни злился, он всё равно в первую очередь оставался заботливым старшим братом. Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но Дин даже не смотрел на него. Хмурым взглядом сверля пол, он развернулся и повесил куртку Сэма на другой стул. Сэм тихо вздохнул.

— Дин… — Он так много хотел сказать, объяснить, но все слова застряли в горле. С Дином было порой так сложно. Он часто находил в словах какой-то другой смысл и выворачивал их наизнанку, но в моменты, как сейчас, эта способность принимала колоссальные масштабы. А Сэм так не хотел сегодня ходить по минному полю. Он просто хотел принять душ и уснуть в объятиях Дина.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать? — обыденно спросил он и повернулся лицом. Сэм едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. У Дина совершенно не получалось изображать спокойствие. Собрав остатки сил, Сэм вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

— Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что прикрыл тебя. Если ты на это намекаешь.

Три. Два. Один.

Бум.

— Ох, ну надо же. Спасибо, что просветил. — Прекрасно. Просто чудесное окончание дня. Сэм практически видел, как его планы на мирный разговор рушатся.

— Дин, перестань. Ты ведёшь себя просто нелепо. — Дин сжал челюсти. — По-твоему, я должен был позволить этому призраку добраться до тебя? Ты серьёзно? Ты серьёзно сейчас злишься на меня за то, что я спас тебя?

— Да, Сэмми! Серьёзно. Потому что это моя работа — прикрывать тебя! — Дин шагнул ближе. Сэма почти снесло с ног волной негодования. Не будь он и сам на взводе, то отшатнулся бы. Но боль недоверия, обида придали сил, и он шагнул навстречу. Он столько лет пытался доказать, что он больше не ребёнок, за которым нужно присматривать, которого нужно оберегать. Он мужчина. Он способен и сам за себя постоять.

— А моя — прикрывать тебя, придурок! — выпалил Сэм. — Я думал, мы давно прошли это. Давно решили, что мы теперь на равных. Что изменилось? Какая муха тебя укусила, что ты снова строишь из себя великого героя и спасителя, а мне отводишь роль то ли твоего оруженосца, то ли девы в беде?

Дин фыркнул. О да, ему такой расклад наверняка по душе. Крутой Дин и его сучка Сэмми. Вот только Сэма он не устраивал. Он одолел Люцифера, он пережил Клетку. Вроде как. Он может справиться с призраком.

— Определённо, последнее, — с приторной ухмылкой ответил Дин. — Это всё твои волосы, клянусь тебе. Из-за них ты ну точь-в-точь диснеевская принцесса.

— О нет, даже не надейся соскочить с темы, — бросил Сэм. — Мы решим всё здесь и сейчас!

— Нечего тут решать, Сэм! Тема закрыта.

— Тему закрывают, когда стороны приходят к согласию или решению. Не знаю, что насчёт тебя, но за себя я точно могу сказать, что никакого согласия между нами как не было, так и нет. — Дин закатил глаза, мучительно вздохнул и плюхнулся на кровать, начиная расстёгивать верхнюю рубашку. Теперь он перешёл к стадии игнорирования. Замечательно. Сэм чувствовал, как кулаки чешутся от желания выбить из его тупой головы это упрямство. Но хуже упрямства была его неуверенность в том, что на Сэма можно положиться. Глаза жгло от слёз обиды, и весь запал куда-то резко исчез. — Почему ты мне не доверяешь? Думаешь, я не смогу прикрыть тебе спину?

— Что? — Дин прекратил расстёгивать пуговицы и посмотрел на Сэма. Он явно был сбит с толку. — Конечно, я тебе доверяю. О чём ты говоришь?

— Тогда почему ты ведёшь себя так, словно я молокосос, который только вчера стрелять научился? Или словно я сломаюсь от пары ушибов и синяков?

— Потому что ты только недавно… — Он помахал рукой над своей головой и тут же сжал её в кулак, пряча у бедра, но Сэм понял. Только недавно Сэм видел Дьявола и не мог отличить реальность от галлюцинаций. Только недавно он был практически овощем, прикованным к койке психиатрического отделения. И если бы не Ровена…

Но это уже в прошлом. Сейчас он в норме. Абсолютно и полностью здоров. Ну почти. Любой психолог бы поспорил насчёт его ментального здоровья, но и Дин в этом плане не был образцом нормального адекватного человека.

И Сэм думал, что Дин это знает и понимает. Что времена, когда он носился с Сэмом, как курица с яйцом, прошли.

Оказывается, нет.

— Но теперь я в порядке. Ровена меня вылечила. И ты был там, помнишь?

— Да, я помню, но… — Он вдруг весь словно сдулся, опустив голову. Внутри что-то сжалось от вида потерянного Дина, но Сэм должен был узнать, в чём причина. Иначе как им двигаться дальше?

— Но что? — Сэм подошёл ближе и присел на корточки перед ним. — Поговори со мной, Дин. Пожалуйста. Что с тобой происходит?

Некоторое время стояла тишина. Сэм слышал дыхание Дина. Практически видел, как нейроны в его голове обрабатывают информацию. Он боялся пошевелиться, спугнуть момент, хотя пальцы подрагивали от желания прикоснуться к нему, взять его лицо в ладони и заставить посмотреть.

— Дин…

— Мне надо проветриться, — отрезал Дин и вскочил с кровати. Обошёл Сэма и, не смотря на него, схватил куртку, направляясь к двери.

— Дин! — позвал Сэм.

Дверь захлопнулась, и деревянная табличка с надписью «Добро пожаловать!» сорвалась со стены и с грохотом упала на пол.

Сэм поднялся и замер в середине комнаты. Сердце неприятно колотилось о грудную клетку. Ушибленное плечо пульсировало болью. Сэм тяжело вздохнул и провёл пальцами по волосам, убирая их с лица.

Рука тянулась к телефону — позвонить, узнать, куда Дин ушёл, но вряд ли он ответит. Не в таком состоянии. Сэм поджал губы и мысленно выругался. Не надо было давить. Не надо было. Ведь знал же, что из Дина так ничего не вытащить. Он только сильнее закроется.

Теперь оставалось лишь ждать, когда он вернётся. И надеяться, что, когда это случится, трещина между ними не станет шире.

Лёгкий страх, или паника, или какое-то предчувствие скручивалось под рёбрами, но Сэм тряхнул головой и попытался избавиться от этих ощущений. Нет, он совсем не переживал из-за того, что Дин, весь напряжённый и взвинченный, наверняка отправился прямиком в бар, где много алкоголя и не меньше девушек, которые не прочь порезвиться. Определённо, нет. Эти времена прошли. Дин уже давно не цеплял никого ни в барах, ни в забегаловках. Он даже избавился от привычки флиртовать со всеми, кто моложе двадцати пяти и у кого есть пара сисек. Теперь он направлял всю эту энергию исключительно на Сэма. А Сэм, хоть и старательно делал вид, что его это раздражает, на самом деле обожал каждую секунду. Ещё с детства в те моменты, когда он находился в центре внимания Дина, он чувствовал себя счастливым, насколько это вообще было возможно с их образом жизни. И до сих пор это не изменилось.

Поэтому никаких причин ревновать сейчас у него не было. Возможно, это кому-то и показалось бы странным, но Дин умел хранить верность. Так что Сэм был спокоен.

И всё же что-то внутри противно скреблось и ныло.

Он глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание на несколько секунд и полез в аптечку за болеутоляющим. Запив таблетку, он ещё раз бросил взгляд на дверь и начал раздеваться, чтобы пойти в душ. Дин вряд ли появится в ближайшие час-два, так что сейчас у него была возможность не экономить горячую воду, а постоять под обжигающими струями и помыться как следует.

***

Разгорячённый и покрасневший, он вышел из душа. Кожу приятно покалывало, боль в плече наконец успокоилась, пар, стоявший в ванной, густой патокой стекал по горлу. Сэм осторожно повёл ушибленным плечом, разминая мышцы, и взъерошил волосы полотенцем, чтобы убрать лишнюю влагу. Быстро оделся в чистую одежду и вышел в комнату.

— Опять всю горячую воду спустил, Сэмми? — с усмешкой спросил Дин. Сэм замер и удивлённо смотрел на развалившегося в стуле Дина. — А потом ты же ещё и сучишься, когда я тебя девчонкой называю. Настоящие мужики не торчат в душе по полчаса и не пользуются кучей всякой дребедени в красивых баночках.

Дин с кряхтением поднялся и подошёл к нему, не сводя взгляда. Сэм всё ещё молчал, не веря глазам. Даже на издёвку рефлекторно не ответил. Не то чтобы он не был рад так скоро увидеть Дина, но обычно тот после ссор возвращался посреди ночи, раздевался как можно тише — Сэм всё равно каждый раз просыпался — и проскальзывал в кровать, пробубнив что-то, смутно похожее на «Прости, Сэмми». А потом сгребал в объятия, как будто Сэм до сих пор был маленьким мальчиком, который едва доставал Дину до плеч, и утыкался носом в волосы.

Увидеть его сейчас, спустя всего минут двадцать, было немного неожиданно. Ладно, очень неожиданно.

— Приём. Земля вызывает Сэма. — Дин помахал рукой перед его лицом и усмехнулся. Сэм оттолкнул его руку, но нежно улыбнулся. — Ну слава небесам. Я уже подумал, что сломал тебя. Ну знаешь, даже самые прокачанные мозги иногда дают сбой. Читал ведь эти новости, где вундеркинды и ботаники срывались и кидались на прохожих с ножами?

— Дин, — мягко позвал Сэм. Губы сами растянулись в широкой улыбке. Что бы между ними ни было, Дин был здесь. Нёс всякую чепуху, но был здесь, с ним, а не в прокуренном баре, запивая проблемы. И Сэм ценил это.

— Да, Сэмми. Это я. А ты ждал кого-то другого?

— Нет. Никого другого, — выдохнул Сэм и, обхватив Дина за шею, поцеловал. Дин удивлённо пискнул, но улыбнулся уголком губ в поцелуй и впился пальцами в бёдра Сэма, притянув ближе. От этого движения дыхание застряло где-то в лёгких. Он так соскучился по Дину, по его жадности до ласк и вкусным губам. Последние месяцы выдались непростыми, и он почти отвык от этого. С трудом оторвавшись от него, Сэм обнял Дина и уткнулся носом ему в шею. — Прости меня. Я не должен был давить. Я просто… Прости.

— Эй, тише. Я тоже облажался. — Дин прижался губами к его виску и начал растирать поясницу, задирая футболку и царапая обнажённую кожу. Сэм резко втянул воздух и подался бёдрами вперёд, на что Дин фыркнул. — Дай мне ополоснуться, и я весь твой, идёт? — низким голосом пообещал он. Сэм в ответ мягко укусил его плечо и выпрямился.

— Только поторопись, а то я начну без тебя, — прошептал он в губы Дина и отстранился.

— По-другому никак. Кое-кто ведь потратил всю воду, — подмигнул Дин и, шлёпнув Сэма по бедру, прошёл в ванную. Сэм только негромко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

Вся тяжесть, что ледяным грузом висела в груди, исчезла. Сэм вздохнул глубоко, словно выбрался из воды, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Глупая улыбка всё никак не сходила с лица. Он бросил взгляд на кровать, и внутри всё скрутило от предвкушения и сладкого ожидания, а от пока ещё лёгкого возбуждения тело как будто подрагивало и вибрировало.

Сэм быстро стянул штаны и кинул их на прикроватную тумбочку. Он знал, что только Дин выйдет из душа — без сомнения голый, то набросится на него как одержимый. Сэм не имел ничего против его животной стороны, но иногда Дин в порыве мог порвать одежду, а Сэм любил эти штаны. Да и найти что-то на его рост всегда было той ещё проблемой.

Он уже начал стягивать футболку, как услышал насмешливый голос Дина за спиной:

— Не-а, Сэмми. — Сэм опустил руки и повернулся к нему. Как он и думал — ожидал и надеялся, — Дин был голым. И мокрым. И смотрел так, словно хочет его съесть. — Я сам хочу развернуть свой подарочек. — С каждым словом он делал маленький шаг навстречу, и Сэм еле сдерживался от желания притянуть его к себе и повалить их обоих на кровать. От низкого, почти рычащего голоса волосы на руках встали дыбом. Член начал наливаться кровью и пульсировал в такт гулко стучащему сердцу.

— Тогда тебе нужно подойти ближе, — выдохнул Сэм. И отступил назад, упираясь в кровать.

— Ох, Сэмми. Ты даже не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю, — с кривой ухмылкой ответил Дин, одним шагом преодолел расстояние и весь приник к Сэму. От ощущения его крепкого сильного тела, прижимающегося каменной стеной, кружилась голова.

Сэм едва открыл рот, чтобы попросить Дина перестать дразниться и сделать хоть что-то, как весь воздух вышибло из лёгких, на один миг мир вокруг расплылся, а потом Сэм понял, что лежит на кровати, а Дин нависает над ним и улыбается. Он хотел бы возмутиться, но от самодовольного вида Дина только рассмеялся.

— Я тебя люблю, — всё ещё смеясь, признался Сэм и притянул его лицо, чтобы поцеловать.

Дин целовался жёстко, даже почти жестоко: кусал, терзал и сосал его губы, пока они не начали покалывать. Сэм чувствовал, как они наливаются кровью и горят так, что это почти граничило с болью, которая била прямо в пах. Руки Дина были везде, касались, щупали, хватали. Яростно, дико.

Сэм едва дышал, ловя воздух пересохшим ртом, когда Дин, оставляя влажную дорожку, начал выцеловывать подбородок и шею. Его бёдра толкались вверх, прижимались к паху Дина, член, твёрдый и сочащийся смазкой, упирался в бедро Дина. Сочетания блуждающих по телу рук, сводящих с ума губ и трения члена о боксеры было слишком. Слишком много. Слишком мало. Хотелось большего. Хотелось всего Дина целиком. Внутри. Вокруг. Везде.

Когда Дин задрал его футболку до самой шеи и взял в рот горошину соска, Сэм взвыл. Вцепился в его талию, притягивая ближе. Спустился к его заднице, впиваясь ногтями с упругую плоть. Извивался и захлёбывался воздухом, жмуря глаза. Царапал обнажённую спину, заставляя Дина шипеть.

— Пожалуйста, Дин, — еле выдохнул он и, запутавшись пальцами в волосах Дина, заставил его оторваться от своей груди.

— Пожалуйста, что? — прорычал Дин. Пока Сэм пытался прийти в себя хоть на долю секунды, он запустил руку под резинку боксеров и сжал его член. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Сэмми?

Сэм заскулил. Сжал челюсти, лишь бы не проронить больше ни звука. Перед глазами на секунду всё побелело. Он выгнул спину и выругался, чем заработал снисходительный смешок.

— Ай-яй-яй, Сэм. И этими губами ты целуешь своего брата? — прошептал Дин прямо на ухо и провёл большим пальцем по головке, размазывая смазку. — Ты не ответил на вопрос.

С трудом выровняв дыхание, Сэм медленно лизнул длинную шею Дина. Рука Дина на его члене дрогнула.

— Пожалуйста, — жарко выдохнул Сэм, — трахни меня.

В следующую секунду Сэм нависал над распростёртым под ним Дином и одним быстрым движением снял футболку, швыряя её через всю комнату.

— Мы, кажется, договорились, что я раздену тебя, — нахмурился Дин и сжал его задницу.

— Ты слишком много выпендриваешься, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Моя очередь.

Он пробежался пальцами по груди Дина, оставляя белые следы, мягко щёлкнул по его соскам, а потом сжал их, перекатывая между большими и указательными пальцами. А потом ещё раз, и снова, потому что Дин так сладко и восхитительно стонал, что кожа покрывалась мурашками. Вылизал влажную дорожку по ключицам, пробуя на вкус его кожу, всё ещё слегка прохладную после холодного душа. Дин дрожаще выдохнул, и Сэм, не удержавшись, провёл руками по содрогающимся мышцам живота, едва касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев. Дин от этого практически задыхался и, широко раскрыв рот и запрокинув голову, жадно глотал воздух. Такой открытый, такой отчаянный. Рот наполнился слюной, и Сэм припал к его шее, нежно прикусывая точку пульса.

Чуть приподнявшись на коленях, Сэм царапнул тазовые косточки и начал скользить ниже, но Дин, останавливая, схватил его запястья. Крепко. Жёстко.

— Дин?

Вместо ответа Дин резко поднялся и снова перевернул их. Быстрым движением стянул боксеры Сэма и развёл ноги в стороны.

— Думаю, с тебя хватит.

Сэм откинул голову на кровать и прикрыл глаза. Не то чтобы они никогда не занимались быстрым и грубым сексом. После охоты, особенно той, где всё пошло наперекосяк и они едва не теряли друг друга, на волне адреналина и ещё горчащего на языке страха им обоим нужно было подтверждение, доказательно, что другой жив, здесь, в руках. В такие дни было не до медленного процесса. Но после ссор Дин мог часами мучить и дразнить его, долго и с излишней аккуратностью раскрывать и выцеловывать каждый кусочек кожи. Заставлять его извиваться, скулить и умолять, задыхаться, метаться и сходить с ума.

Он не понимал, что поменялось сейчас, но спрашивать о таком было бы глупо. В конце концов, это Дин. Всё остальное не важно.

Лёгкий поцелуй, который Дин оставил на внутренней стороне бедра, вывел Сэма из размышлений. С губ сорвался слабый стон, и Сэм почувствовал, как Дин прячет улыбку, прижавшись губами к коже, пока его ловкие пальцы, немного надавливая, пробегались по местечку под яйцами и двигались дальше, обводя вход.

А потом кончик пальца проник глубже. Сэм стиснул зубы и втянул воздух от жжения.

— Дин! Какого хрена? — Он приподнялся на локтях и возмущённо посмотрел на Дина. — Если тебе не хотелось сейчас отвлекаться и искать смазку в сумке, то мог хотя бы слюной. Серьёзно, чувак.

На секунду Дин завис, словно не понимал, в чём проблема. Сэм нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что происходит, как Дин осклабился и навис над ним.

— Маленькая сучка. — И просунул два пальца ему в рот. — Поработай для меня. Хорошо? Сделай их мокрыми и скользкими.

Сэм не был противником грязных разговоров во время секса или грубости, но Дина словно штормило из стороны в сторону. Он точно не был пьян, так что списать всё на алкоголь не получалось. Но обдумать ситуацию ему не дали: Дин просунул пальцы дальше в горло и заворожённо смотрел сверху-вниз, откровенно наслаждаясь зрелищем, судя по блеску глаз и лёгкой улыбке. Сэм не стал сопротивляться — если Дину хочется этого сейчас, он даст ему всё, что нужно. И чувство вины тут совершенно не при чём.

Практически захлёбываясь слюной, Сэм лениво выводил круги на его пальцах, наблюдая, как зелёные глаза становились почти чёрными, собирал солоноватый вкус с подушечек, чувствуя, как он взрывается на языке. Вкус Дина, его кожи, его пота, его тела. Сэм приглушённо застонал, не отрывая взгляда от глаз напротив, и упивался тем, как он становился всё более нетерпеливым, ждущим, жаждущим. Это пьянило — иметь такую власть над кем-то. Над Дином. Видеть, как он практически рассыпается на части только от того, что Сэм вылизывает его пальцы.

Сэм чувствовал, как тяжёлый, налитый член Дина упирался в живот. Его собственный член болезненно пульсировал, и Сэм хотел ослабить напряжение и протянул руку, но Дин заметил и быстро перехватил его.

— Это тебе за то, что дразнишься, — рыкнул он и вынул пальцы. Сэм втянул воздух и ухмыльнулся.

— И тебе это нравится, — ответил он и облизал губы, собирая слюну. По телу Дина пробежала крупная дрожь. Сэм чувствовал, как под свободной рукой перекатывались и сжимались его мышцы, как он напрягся, когда бёдра Сэма качнулись наверх в поисках хоть какого-то контакта. Ухмылка Дина, порочная и грешная, стекла с его лица, когда их члены соприкоснулись головками, сменившись выражением блаженства. Распалённый такой податливостью Дина, Сэм рискнул и обхватил его член, сжав у основания, собрал смазку с верхушки и пощекотал щёлку, пару раз провёл по всей длине и обвёл головку.

Сэм знал: как бы ни любил Дин доминировать везде и во всём — особенно в постели, — он так же любил, когда Сэм порой брал всё в свои руки. В прямом смысле.

Но, видимо, не в этот раз.

Дин скользким от слюны пальцем дразнил, едва надавливая, обвёл вход и почти на всю длину протиснул его внутрь. Сэм выгнулся, крепко зажмурившись.

— А это за непокорность, — выдохнул Дин в губы Сэма и укусил его нижнюю губу. И сразу же пропихнул второй.

Сэм закричал, хриплым, сорванным голосом, когда Дин начал ввинчивать в него оба пальца, кончиками подушечек задевая все чувствительные места. Так правильно, так хорошо. Балансируя на тонкой грани боли и удовольствия. Заставляя стонать и сходить с ума. Он откинул голову и развёл колени шире, ища большего. Толкаясь бёдрами навстречу, в такт коротким толчкам пальцев. Ему нужно было ещё, глубже, сильнее. И Дин, словно чувствуя, как он разбит, крепко обхватил его член в кольцо пальцев и начал медленно надрачивать. Сэма разорвало. Он не знал, не мог решить, чего хочет — толкаться в тесноту кулака или насаживаться на пальцы. Что выбрать — влажное трение или превосходное жжение и чувство раскрытости.

— Нравится, да? — с почти весельем спросил Дин. Его голос доносился откуда-то издалека, еле пробивался сквозь толщу удовольствия и гула крови в ушах. Сэм просто кивнул, беззвучно простонав, и выгнул спину, сжимаясь на пальцах Дина.

— Моя сучка, — довольно похвалил Дин. И вынул пальцы. Сэм едва успел разочароваться, как три пальца, мягко огладив вход, туго протиснулись внутрь. Дыхание сорвалось и застряло в лёгких. Сэм с трудом сглотнул, зажмурился от восхитительной полноты и заскулил, когда Дин начал толкаться, скручивать, разводить пальцы ножницами, растягивать. Другая его рука не переставала скользить по члену, то неспешно, то срываясь на бешеный темп, доводя Сэма до отчаяния. — Дай мне послушать тебя. Хочу слышать, как ты умоляешь. Скажи, чего ты хочешь, Сэмми?

— Дин… — Сэм задыхался. Он был на грани, висел над самой пропастью и хотел сорваться вниз. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, Дин… Тебя, хочу тебя. Чувствовать внутри, ну же…

Дин резко вынул пальцы и въехал по самые яйца. Глубоко, яростно, заставляя Сэма скулить. Что-то на краю сознания, ещё не замутнённого и ясного, кричало, что Дин без презерватива. Сэм знал, что вероятность беременности мала, но Дин всегда говорил, что лучше перебдеть. Учитывая удачу Винчестеров.

— Дин! — Сэм шлёпнул его по руке, пытаясь остановить, но Дин, казалось, ничего не заметил и продолжал толкаться бёдрами и вколачиваться. Тогда Сэм упёрся в его грудь и отстранился, насколько это было возможным. — Подожди, Дин!

— Ну что? — От его тона Сэм внутренне сжался. Раздражённый, словно Сэм — назойливая муха, которая отвлекает от чего-то важного. Отстранённый взгляд, словно он был где-то не здесь.

— Презерватив, Дин. Мы же это обсуждали, — как можно спокойнее объяснил Сэм. Не хотел провоцировать новый конфликт, но и молчать тоже не мог.

— Не волнуйся, Сэмми, — мягко, почти заговорщицки прошептал Дин на ухо и принялся целовать шею. — Всё будет хорошо. Поверь мне.

Что-то в его голосе, в том, как Дин снова стал нежным, как начал ласкать каждый участок тела, до которого мог дотянуться, с каждым мгновением заставляли неуверенность таять. Он шептал сладкие слова, смотрел с безграничной любовью и мольбой, томно и медленно толкался, и Сэм не мог ему не довериться, постепенно отпуская себя и расслабляясь в умелых и любимых руках.

Руки Дина подцепили его бёдра, разводя шире, когда он ускорился, начиная вбиваться глубже, с каждым движением ударяя по простате. Сэм не смог сдержаться, да и не хотел, подаваясь навстречу, притягивая Дина за плечи, цепляясь за его спину. Путался пальцами в волосах на особенно мощных толчках, стонал и задыхался, когда Дин хрипло дышал и рычал на ухо, целовал его шею, кусал плечи и вылизывал ямочку между ключиц. Сэм весь потерялся в его прикосновениях, ласках, пытался отвечать тем же, подарить ему хотя бы часть тех ощущений, которые кипели во всём теле, превратившемся в скулящее месиво.

— Прикоснись ко мне, Дин, — сквозь морок и дымку наступающего оргазма, пересохшими губами глотая раскалённый воздух, попросил Сэм. Перед глазами стояла пелена, но Сэм почувствовал, как от этих слов Дин сбился с ритма, как его бёдра дёрнулись. — Хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне. Пожалуйста…

Рука Дина на болезненно напряжённом члене стала благословением, и Сэм громко застонал. Тело зашлось мелкой дрожью. С губ срывались бессвязные слова, которые Дин заглушал поцелуями. Мир сузился до зелёных глаз напротив, до жёстких, сильных толчков, до скользких пальцев на стволе. Каждое движение посылало разряд по телу, заставляя изгибаться и метаться.

— Ты мой, Сэмми. — Рык Дина послал импульс прямо к члену. Сэм закатил глаза и дёрнулся. — Мой.

Оргазм ослепил, оглушил и выбросил за пределы физического тела. Сэм вцепился в Дина, прижался к нему, пока его трясло, пока его тело сжималось и пульсировало вокруг Дина, когда тот кончал глубоко внутрь.

Дин повалился на него, убирая руку со ставшего чувствительным члена, тяжело и горячо дыша на ухо. Несколько секунд они оба приходили в себя, пытаясь отдышаться. Сэм прикрыл глаза и наслаждался приятной усталостью, когда почувствовал, как тяжесть тела Дина исчезла. И внезапно все ощущения вернулись: липкие капли его спермы на животе, пот на коже, холод мотельного воздуха, лёгкая саднящая боль растянутой дырки, вытекающая сперма Дина.

Сэм поморщился и открыл глаза, приподнимаясь на локтях. Из ванной раздался звук льющейся воды, и Сэм снова откинулся на кровать с громким выдохом. В голове стояла блаженная пустота, а на губах лёгкая улыбка.

Прикосновения мокрого полотенца вывели его из прострации. Дин быстро убрал беспорядок, швырнул полотенце в ванную, судя по звуку, и без слов переместил безвольного, податливого Сэма на подушки, укрыв одеялом. Сэм сквозь дремоту чувствовал, как он устраивается рядом, обнимает одной рукой за плечи, а другой начинает расчёсывать волосы.

— Засыпай, Сэмми-бой, — прошептал Дин, и Сэм уснул.

***

Сонный Сэм представлял собой превосходное зрелище. Такой беззащитный. Такой хрупкий. Нужно только протянуть руку — и длинная шея будет сломана. Какой соблазн. Это было бы так просто. И так скучно.

Он аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, коснулся ладонью живота Сэма и глубоко втянул воздух. Пальцы зудели от желания впиться в нежную плоть, разодрать её и выпустить внутренности наружу. Он ведь уже проделывал такое. Сэм тогда громко вопил и почти забавно пытался удержать свои кишки. Славные времена. Но Люцифер удержался и, бросив последний взгляд на прикрытые глаза Сэма, выбрался из кровати. Не хотелось бы наткнуться на Дина и испортить сюрприз раньше времени.

Он тихо прошёл в ванную, оделся и глянул в зеркало. Было так странно видеть в отражении лицо этого человечка. Которого Сэм в Клетке звал каждый раз, стоило лишь надавить чуть сильнее, ударить больнее. Имя которого он кричал, когда больше не мог сдерживаться, когда уставал умолять. Имя которого шептал в те короткие минуты между пытками, словно молитву.

Люцифер коснулся щеки. Повернул голову из стороны в сторону. Прищурился. И что привлекательного в нём находили? Самое ужасное творение его отца. Самое мерзкое существо на планете.

Он скривился и отвернулся. Снова вернулся в комнату. И расплылся в довольной улыбке. В воздухе ещё пахло сексом. Люцифер хмыкнул. Несмотря на всю отвратность процесса — все эти жидкости и звуки, — он был на удивление приятным. Особенно когда Сэм не вырывался и не брыкался. Пришлось, конечно, сдерживаться и контролировать себя, иначе Сэм начал бы сомневаться. Было сложно, так сложно держать себя руках, и несколько раз он чуть не сорвался. Но оно того стоило.

И теперь оставалось лишь подождать.


	3. chapter 2. consternation (оцепенение)

Следующим утром Сэм проснулся ещё засветло. Первое, что он увидел, — макушка Дина прямо перед глазами. Сам Дин сопел, свернувшись калачиком в руках Сэма. Ха. Сфотографировать бы его таким и показывать каждый раз, когда он возмущается и ворчит, что, хоть Сэм и больше, в их семье большая ложка — он. Может, тогда бы Дин признал уже, что на самом деле любит это — находиться в руках Сэма и пусть ненадолго, но отпускать себя и наслаждаться тем, чтобы позволять кому-то другому быть защитой.

Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить, Сэм чмокнул его в макушку и выбрался из кровати. И понял, что до сих пор голый. Он быстро осмотрел комнату в поисках одежды. Боксеры нашлись под стулом, а футболка валялась недалеко от них. Зато вещи Дина не очень аккуратной кучей лежали на тумбочке с его стороны. Наверное, переложил их, когда Сэм отрубился. Не похоже на Дина, но вчера он вообще вёл себя немного странно. Сэм покачал головой и ещё раз мельком взглянул на него. Дин с ворчанием перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Как бы там ни было, Сэм не собирался снова начинать вчерашний разговор.

Он прошёл к стулу и поднял боксеры с пола. Плечо всё ещё болело, но уже не так сильно, поэтому Сэм только чуть нахмурился, когда надевал футболку, и пошлёпал в ванную. Полотенце, которым Дин его вчера вытирал, лежало у раковины, и Сэм отбросил его в угол.

Быстро приведя себя в порядок, он вернулся в комнату. Дин всё ещё спал и вряд ли проснётся в ближайший час, так что Сэм решил не тратить это время впустую и выбраться на пробежку. Он оделся, захватил бумажник и, написав короткую записку, чтобы Дин не волновался, вышел из номера.

Утренняя свежесть наполнила лёгкие, и Сэм улыбнулся. Небо за востоке начало светлеть, вокруг стояла тишина. Не та пугающая, которая часто встречала их в заброшенных домах и логовах монстров. А умиротворяющая, которая наполняла сердце покоем. Сэм глубоко вдохнул, потянулся и побежал.

***

Разгорячённый, бодрый и взмокший, с широкой улыбкой, он вернулся в комнату с двумя стаканчиками кофе и пакетом выпечки. Дин, похоже, только-только проснулся: ещё не одетый и помятый ото сна, весь взъерошенный и нахохлившийся, он сидел на кровати и смотрел телевизор. Увидев Сэма в отличном настроении, он сморщился и сильнее замотался в одеяло.

— Доброе утро! — пропел Сэм, чем заработал ещё одну гримасу и невнятное ворчание.

— В семь часов утро не может быть добрым. А ты — псих, — указал на него Дин пультом. И отвернулся к телевизору. Сэм только закатил глаза, усмехнулся и протянул кофе и пакет. Сначала Дин повёл носом, словно кролик, потом скосил глаза, поджал губы — Сэм практически видел, как он взвешивает все плюсы и минусы и решает, стоит ли менять гнев на милость, — и в конце концов угрюмо выдохнул. И принял подношение. — В хорошем смысле, разумеется.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Сэм, наклонился и быстро прижался губами к уголку его губ. — И, я думаю, тебе нравится, что я псих.

Дин в ответ только угукнул, шумно отхлебнул кофе, довольно застонал и расплылся в улыбке. Сэм тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. Как всё-таки мало нужно было его брату для счастья и как легко было на него повлиять.

— Давно проснулся? — спросил Сэм, поставил свой стакан на стол и начал раздеваться. Футболка неприятно липла к телу, и ему просто не терпелось помыться. Дин не отвечал, и Сэм повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Дин усиленно жевал рогалик и мечтательно жмурился. Того гляди, начал бы мурлыкать. Сэм нежно улыбнулся, смотря, как Дин совсем не аккуратно набивал щёки и хлюпал из стакана. Насколько же сильно он его любил, раз находил подобное зрелище очаровательным.

— Минут десять назад, — наконец ответил Дин, когда доел, облизал пальцы и провёл по волосам, немного причёсывая их. Заметил улыбку Сэма и — Сэм был готов поспорить — засмущался, потому что отвёл взгляд и принялся рассматривать одеяло. — Сэм… — спустя несколько секунд начал он и снова посмотрел на него. — Насчёт вчерашнего. Я…

— Эй, — перебил Сэм, — не стоит. Всё нормально.

Он в три шага преодолел расстояние до кровати, сел рядом с Дином и мягко коснулся его бедра, укрытого одеялом.

— Я вспылил. Ты тоже. Мы оба повели себя чертовски глупо. — Дин хмыкнул, и Сэм придвинулся ещё немного, наклоняясь ближе, пока не оказался в паре дюймов от его лица, и накрыл его щёку ладонью. — Давай ты просто пообещаешь не включать свой мачо-режим на полную мощность. А я пообещаю, что не буду так остро реагировать. Идёт?

— По рукам, — кивнул Дин и улыбнулся. Сэм поцеловал его улыбку и уткнулся носом в его плечо.

— Я тебя очень люблю, — зашептал он и рвано выдохнул. Тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь, которую он не мог объяснить. Но Дин всегда знал, как его успокоить: его руки стиснули Сэма в объятиях, прижимая к себе в обещании. Всегда быть рядом. Всегда оберегать. И Сэму не нужно было слышать в ответ заверения, что Дин тоже его любит.

— Я тебя люблю, Сэмми, — неожиданно выдохнул на ухо Дин и сжал его крепче, словно в доказательство. Поцеловал в висок и начал водить по спине. Сэм выдохнул, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание, и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь чувством дома. — А теперь иди в душ. Ты воняешь. Чтобы ты знал.

Сэм только звонко рассмеялся.

***

Следующие недели выдались напряжёнными. Они едва бывали в бункере. Дин даже перестал закупаться продуктами, кроме тех, что хранились в морозилке или долго не портились. Так что теперь их огромный холодильник представлял собой жалкое зрелище: пара банок с разными соусами, одна полупустая банка пикулей и упаковка пива. А те дни, когда они всё же добирались туда, оба проводили сначала под прекрасным душем с великолепным напором воды, а потом на кровати в комнате Дина. Потому что да, матрас с эффектом памяти. После комковатых, пыльных, грязных и жёстких матрасов мотелей он был просто раем. И Сэму хватало мужества это признать.

Но даже чудо-матрас не мог им помочь отдохнуть в полной мере. Одна, максимум две ночи, которые удавалось выкроить в бункере, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя, не могли восполнить силы, которые они тратили на охоте. Сэм всерьёз задумывался о том, что нечисть сошла с ума, активизировалась, как маньяки в период полнолуния. Порой у Сэма проскакивали мысли, а не предзнаменование ли это чего-то большего, какой-нибудь волны дерьма или пиздеца колоссальных масштабов.

Дин, видимо, думал так же, потому что Сэм часто в минуты затишья видел его задумчивым и хмурым. Хотя обычно из них двоих именно Дин старался жить принципом «здесь и сейчас», не думая о проблемах в перспективе, а решая их по мере наступления.

Мерзкое настроение из-за загруженности или какое-то плохое предчувствие висело над ними. И тот факт, что ни разу за эти недели они не прикоснулись друг к другу так, как хотелось, делал всё только хуже.

Если Сэм умел более-менее справляться со своими порывами и желаниями организма и держать себя в руках, то Дину такая «засуха» давалась с большим трудом. Он становился раздражительным, нервным и угрюмым. Сэм пытался ему помочь выпустить пар, но пара сеансов дрочки и несколько быстрых минетов, казалось, только делали хуже. Всё равно что дать тому, кто долго голодал, несколько крекеров и конфет и надеяться, что он успокоится.

Но стоило отдать Дину должное — он пытался. Он правда старался сдерживаться, не психовать и не огрызаться. Всё же вины Сэма ведь в этом не было. И Сэм это очень ценил. Ссориться не хотелось. Ему вполне хватило последнего раза. Конечно, всё закончилось хорошо, но его не покидало какое-то странное чувство. Что-то в том вечере было не так, но Сэм никак не мог понять, что именно.

Заводить разговор на эту тему с Дином он, разумеется, не собирался. Но меньше думать об этом у него тоже не получалось.

***

Сэм зашёл в комнату, неся пакет с едой навынос из китайского ресторанчика неподалёку от мотеля, в котором они остановились.

Ночью они закончили очередное дело. Гуль. Особенно отвратительный и мерзкий. Они оба вернулись в номер только под утро, все в требухе и запёкшейся крови, вонючие и уставшие, и проспали почти до обеда. Как только они проснулись и приняли душ — вместе, потому что изголодались по прикосновениям и пытались хоть как-то утолить тягу, — Дин отправил Сэма за едой, а сам принялся звать Каса.

Пару дней назад они наткнулись на сообщения о том, что мужчину нашли мёртвым, а его глаза были выжжены. Оба решили, что пора вызывать подкрепление и выяснить, наконец, что происходит. Всё это было слишком похоже на начало чего-то большего, и они хотели знать, правда это или просто паранойя пары охотников. Ведь если что-то и правда происходило, то лучше узнать об этом, пока всё не стало ещё хуже.

Дин сидел за столом и пялился в экран ноутбука. Заметив Сэма, он выпрямился и потянулся, разминая шею. Сэм скривился от хруста, который раздался при этом, и начал выкладывать пластиковые контейнеры и бумажные коробки на стол, игнорируя тошноту, что камнем сдавливала грудь. В последнее время она стала обычным делом, особенно с утра, но Сэм старался не подавать виду. Хотя это давалось всё труднее, потому что за эту неделю к ней добавилось какое-то странное чувство, словно из него высосали почти все силы, оставив только самый минимум, чтобы более-менее функционировать.

— Что сказал Кас? — спросил он и снял куртку. Пока Дин открывал еду и искал вилки, он быстро помыл руки и уселся за стол. — Он же приходил?

— Да-да, — ответил Дин, запихивая в рот курицу. — Сказал, что тоже обеспокоен происходящим, — на предпоследнем слове он показал кавычки и закатил глаза. Сэм усмехнулся и принялся за лапшу с овощами. Дин, увидев её, только сокрушённо покачал головой. — Обещал разузнать, в чём дело, как можно быстрее. — Он прожевал и указал вилкой на еду Сэму. — Нет, серьёзно, Сэм. Как ты можешь это есть, когда существует курица и говядина, а? Мужчина должен есть мясо. Тем более охотник. Я вообще не понимаю, как ты умудрился вымахать таким огромным, питаясь кроличьей едой.

— Отвали, — отмахнулся Сэм. — И я ем мясо, просто не в таких количествах, как ты. Да и в последнее время я… — Он повёл плечом, не зная, как продолжить так, чтобы Дин не волновался. — Я не знаю. Не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

— Ты заболел? — Сэм оторвал взгляд от своей лапши и посмотрел на Дина. Тот отложил вилку в сторону и наклонился вперёд. От прежнего веселья на его лице не осталось ничего. Теперь он выглядел серьёзным и даже обеспокоенным.

— Нет, ничего такого, я думаю, — быстро ответил Сэм, пытаясь его успокоить. — Просто… я чувствую усталость и слабость, понимаешь? Наш образ жизни не подразумевает хороший отдых и регулярный сон, но раньше мне этого хватало. А теперь я как будто вечно невыспавшийся. Я даже просыпаюсь разбитым. Не знаю… Ещё и тошнит.

— Эй, может, ты подхватил кишечный грипп? В смысле, мы питаемся в местах, которые нельзя назвать стерильными. И часто оказываемся с ног до головы покрыты внутренностями монстров, которые жрут что попало. А?

— Но ты ведь здоров, — возразил Сэм. В словах Дина и правда был смысл, но это точно не какая-то инфекция. Сэм, может, и не был медиком, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что дело в другом. В конце концов, симптомы кишечного гриппа он прекрасно запомнил ещё в четырнадцать, когда провалялся с ним в постели больше недели, прерываясь лишь на пробежки до туалета.

— Просто у меня желудок не такой слабый, — усмехнулся Дин. — Годы поедания бургеров, братишка.

— Ты, кажется, не совсем понимаешь, как работают инфекции, — ответил Сэм и закинул в рот кусочек брокколи. — Так что твоя теория не подходит.

— Не умничай, — бросил в него скомканную салфетку Дин и тоже вернулся к еде. — Думаю, ты просто устал. В последнее время мы с тобой много работали и мало отдыхали. Вот и всё. — Он пожал плечами. — Знаешь, что? Давай на парочку дней возьмём выходной? Наплюём на всё, забьём холодильник едой и будем валяться на кровати и смотреть фильмы? Ну и кое-чем другим на кровати тоже займёмся, разумеется, — поиграл бровями Дин и накрыл ладонь Сэма своей. — Мы это заслужили.

Сэм посмотрел на него. Предложение звучало очень заманчиво. И даже если он и подумывал об отказе — что, конечно, было не так, — воодушевлённое лицо и горящие глаза Дина не позволили бы это сделать.

— Думаю, ты прав. — Он сжал пальцы Дина и улыбнулся. — Мы это заслужили.

Они быстро доели и начали собираться. Пока Сэм укладывал последние вещи в сумки и закидывал их в багажник, Дин выписался из номера и сдал ключи. Оба хотели как можно скорее добраться до бункера и провести ночь там, а не в дороге. Сэм прикинул, что они доберутся до дома ещё до темноты, если поедут прямо сейчас.

Он уселся в машину и ждал Дина, вспоминая их разговор.

Неужели он и правда просто устал? Они и раньше, бывало, охотились в режиме нон-стоп, и да, Сэм чувствовал себя измотанным тогда, но не так, как сейчас. Даже во времена апокалипсиса, когда мир кругом разваливался на части. Тогда он чувствовал себя и правда паршиво, но, скорее, психологически, а никак не физически. Ну и ломка по демонской крови брала своё. А сейчас всего две-три недели охоты, и он выдохся. Это могло бы быть проклятие, но в последнее время они не имели дел с ведьмами. Ведь не постарел же он в самом деле.

Сэм устало вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сидения, прикрыв глаза.

Дверь с водительской стороны со скрипом открылась, и Дин забрался внутрь.

— Дом, милый дом, мы едем, — усмехнулся он, завёл машину и включил музыку. Сэм повернул голову и улыбнулся. Дин словно светился изнутри от радости. Сэм подвинулся к нему и положил голову на плечо, обнимая поперёк живота. Дин взъерошил его волосы и провёл по спине, целуя в лоб. — Всё будет хорошо, Сэмми.

Сэм только уткнулся носом в шею и крепче прижался к нему.

Он попытался уснуть, но лишь провалился в дрёму на минут пятнадцать и проснулся ещё более избитым, чем раньше. Тяжело вздохнув, он отстранился от Дина и решил, что лучше потерпеть до дома. Голова гудела, словно налилась свинцом, и Сэм потёр виски и веки, чтобы разогнать неприятные ощущения и хоть немного взбодриться. Он чувствовал взволнованный взгляд Дина и, причесав волосы пальцами, постарался расслабиться.

— Я в порядке. — Он попробовал ободряюще улыбнуться, но, похоже, получилось не очень, потому что Дин только нахмурился. — Правда. Как только мы окажемся в бункере, мне станет легче.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Дин и уставился на дорогу. Он не поверил, и Сэм не обижался. Он и сам с трудом верил своим словам.

Прислонившись к двери, Сэм принялся наблюдать за проносящимся мимо пейзажем, хотя смотреть там особо было не на что. Дин сделал музыку чуть громче, и Сэм, если честно, был этому только рад, потому что музыка помогала думать. Он снова мысленно прокручивал их разговор за обедом.

Это не просто усталость, как сказал Дин. С ним было что-то не так. Что-то серьёзное. Возможно, и правда какая-нибудь болезнь.

Он принялся перебирать свои симптомы и пытался сложить их в одну картинку.

Это началось примерно три недели назад. До того, как они охотились на парочку вампиров, — именно тогда Сэм в первый раз проснулся с такой сильной тошнотой, что отказался от блинов с сиропом, — но после призрака, когда они с Дином поссорились. Между ними была охота на водяного духа, и тогда Сэм тоже чувствовал себя отлично. Он пытался припомнить что-то необычное в этот период, но ничего на ум не приходило.

Он снова перечислил все симптомы, и вдруг его осенило. Это могла быть беременность.

Господи.

Сэм машинально схватился за живот и судорожно втянул воздух.

Не может быть.

— Сэм? — позвал Дин. Сэм едва слышал его за шумом крови. Он сжимал рубашку на животе и пытался дышать. Мысли лихорадочно метались. Сердце гулко стучало. Лёгкие сжимались и горели от недостатка кислорода. — Сэм!

Сэм вздрогнул и несколько раз моргнул. Машина не двигалась. Они стояли на обочине. Он чувствовал, как его руку сначала сжали, а потом его самого хорошенько встряхнули.

— Сэм! — прикрикнул Дин. Сэм повернулся и увидел перед собой обеспокоенное лицо Дина.

— Да, прости, — пробубнил Сэм и покачал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя это чувство. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. — Я просто… Всё нормально.

— Тебе больно? Или тошнит? — спросил Дин, обхватив его лицо и заставляя смотреть на себя. Сэм удержал взгляд, зная, что для Дина это сейчас важно — убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Нет. Мне просто показалось… Всё уже прошло, — заверил Сэм и накрыл ладони Дина своими, немного сжимая. — Обещаю, я в порядке.

Дин ему не верил. Сэм это видел, так же ясно читал это в его глазах, как и боль. Из-за того, что Сэм не говорил ему всей правды. И Сэм хотел бы открыться, признаться, чтобы прогнать её, но не мог. Не сейчас. Сначала он должен убедиться. И если он прав, то… То он всё расскажет, и они вместе решат, что дальше. Потому что сам Сэм не справится. Не с этим.

— Ну же, Дин, — выдохнул Сэм и начал выводить круги большими пальцами на его коже.

— Сэм…

— Дин, клянусь. Это ерунда. Не волнуйся.

— Когда ты так говоришь, я не могу не волноваться, знаешь? — Со вздохом Дин отстранился и положил руки на руль. Сэм видел, как побелели его костяшки, и внутренне сжался от стыда. Дин беспокоился за него, а он… Будь это что-то другое… Сэм стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза.

Они снова вернулись на дорогу под оглушающую тишину. И Сэм поклялся себе, что разберётся с этим сегодня же. Он знал, каково это — быть по ту сторону недоверия, помнил свои боль и обиду и не хотел, чтобы Дин проходил через них дольше того времени, что нужно на выяснение правды.

***

Они подъезжали к Лебанону, когда Сэм предложил заехать за продуктами. Дин сперва отпирался и хотел оставить Сэма в бункере, а потом уже сам съездить в магазин, но Сэм был настойчив. Его аргументы, в конце концов, убедили Дина. Хотя Сэм полагал, что тот просто не хотел спорить и препираться.

Но для Сэма это была единственная возможность незаметно сходить в аптеку, поэтому он был готов биться до последнего.

Как только они припарковались у входа в магазин, Сэм нервно сглотнул. Пальцы подрагивали. Чтобы хоть немного унять дрожь, он несколько раз быстро сжал руки в кулаки и вышел из машины вслед за братом.

— Дин, — позвал он. Дин обернулся и, словно ожидая, что Сэму опять станет плохо, весь подобрался, готовый броситься вперёд. — Ты пока иди, я тебя догоню.

— В чём дело? — нахмурился Дин. — Только не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Больше они уже не выдержат.

— Ни в чём, — ответил Сэм. Последние двадцать минут он придумывал причину отлучиться. Такую, чтобы Дин поверил, но не захотел пойти с ним. И надеялся, что сегодня упрямство Дина и его вшитая в ДНК установка защищать не одержат верх над остальными чертами характера. — Мне нужно в книжный. Я… я заказывал у них одну книгу. Хочу проверить, вдруг её уже привезли.

Сэм внутренне съёжился. Он надеялся, что хотя бы в этом ему сегодня повезёт.

— Ботаник, — только и выдохнул Дин, закатив глаза. — Ладно, студент. Если что, звони.

Сэм мысленно вздохнул. Он кивнул и, дождавшись, когда Дин развернётся, пошёл в сторону аптеки. Хорошо, что она была в той же стороне, что и книжный.

Спустя семь минут он возвращался на парковку. Левую половину груди обжигали три теста, которые лежали во внутреннем кармане.

***

Дин уснул почти сразу после ужина. Часы за рулём вымотали его, а горячий душ, еда и две бутылки пива окончательно разморили. Сэм ещё какое-то время лежал с ним рядом. Он знал, что Дин не проснётся, но боялся шевельнуться. Страх скручивался под рёбрами. Прямо там, где лежала рука Дина. Прямо там, где сейчас, если он оказался прав в своей теории, кучка клеток усиленно делилась и росла, чтобы стать потом маленьким человеком.

Иисусе.

Сердце то переставало биться, то срывалось на галоп. Всё тело застыло, словно проваливалось куда-то в темноту, то леденело, то горело. Ладони потели, пальцы замёрзли. Дыхание застревало в горле. Голова кружилась. Но Сэм понимал, что должен это сделать. «Проблема» сама по себе не рассосётся.

Он мысленно посчитал от двадцати до одного и выполз из кровати как можно тише. Практически на цыпочках, хотя это было бессмысленно, добрался до своей комнаты. Света из коридора хватало, чтобы найти куртку. Впрочем, Сэм бы её сейчас нашёл и с завязанными глазами. Содержимое кармана словно горело огнём. Дрожащими руками он вынул тесты и, сжимая их, пошёл в хранилище. Схватил стеклянный стакан, в котором они обычно смешивали ингредиенты, и направился в туалет.

Он видел это в куче фильмов. Он знал, что надо делать.

Несколько раз он вздохнул, потом набрал воздуха полную грудь и помочился в стакан. Почти не контролируя себя, механическими, резкими движениями вынул все три теста из упаковок и опустил в стакан.

Две минуты.

Его судьба решится через две минуты. Их с Дином. Их с Дином судьба. Потому что это касалось Дина в той же степени, что и его.

Сэм пялился в пол, считая — или, скорее, пытаясь считать — секунды, но мысли сбивали со счёта. Он уже даже не понимал, хочет этого ребёнка или нет. Они никогда об этом не разговаривали. Сэм и не задумывался на тему того, хочет ли он стать папой. То есть раньше он представлял себе светлое будущее с Джесс, такую типичную американскую мечту, в которой будут дети. Абстрактные и не скоро. Но это было давно. С тех пор слишком многое изменилось, и он никогда больше не задумывался о том, чтобы стать родителем. Чтобы стать родителями вместе с Дином.

А Дин… Сэм считал, что Дин даже не рассматривал такую идею в принципе. С другой стороны, Сэм знал, что Дин хорош с детьми, знал, что он был счастлив, когда жил с Лизой и Беном. Но Бен не был сыном Дина. И Дин не растил его с младенчества. Он пробыл с ними год, а потом исчез из их жизней навсегда. И с тех пор не вспоминал, если только иногда.

Но ребёнок. Их ребёнок…

Сэм не знал, как реагировать. Боялся, как отреагирует Дин. Боялся, что всё может закончиться плохо и они разругаются в пух и прах.

Он не сможет без Дина — это Сэм знал точно. Он не хотел без Дина. Иначе какой в этом вообще смысл?

Он выдохнул, встряхнулся и вытащил тесты из стакана. Он почему-то уже знал, что там увидит.

Две полоски. На всех.

***

Сэм сидел на кафельном полу, прислонившись к стене, и плакал. Слёзы катились по щекам и падали на футболку. Мокрое пятно расползалось, ткань неприятно липла к телу и льдом обжигала кожу. А Сэм всё сжимал тесты в руках и не мог перестать плакать. Он и сам не знал, слёзы счастья это или нет.

Всё, что он знал, — это ребёнок. Внутри него. Который пока ещё и на ребёнка не похож, скорее, на какую-то фасолинку. У которого ещё и пола не было. И всё же…

Это ведь их фасолинка. Его и Дина. Общая. Та, которая появилась, потому что их клетки — крохотные детальки их организмов — соединились. И теперь только от них зависело, что с ней будет. Станет ли она человеком или нет.

Так странно. И так немыслимо.

Правую ногу начало сводить, и Сэм наконец поднялся с пола. Вытер слёзы с лица, шмыгнул носом. И уставился в зеркало.

Что ты будешь делать, Сэм Винчестер?

Если бы он представлял.

Грубо потерев веки, Сэм всё-таки разжал руку, в которой сжимал тесты, аккуратно, словно они невероятно хрупкие, положил на край раковины и ополоснул лицо холодной водой.

Он понятия не имел, что будет делать с ребёнком. Но прямо сейчас он мог привести себя в порядок, прибраться, скрыть все улики и пойти в комнату Дина, чтобы забраться к нему под бок. А завтра рассказать ему всё.

Звучало как отличный план. И Сэм начал действовать.

Вылил мочу, вымыл стакан. Методично смял пустые коробки, чтобы нельзя было разобрать надписи. На секунду рука застыла над тестами. В итоге Сэм завернул их в туалетную бумагу. Хотя внутри всё разъедало от желания избавиться и от них тоже, рациональная сторона взяла верх. Вдруг Дину нужны будут доказательства?

Потом Сэм вышел из туалета, не оглядываясь, как будто это что-то могло изменить. Добрался до кухни, вытащил из мусорной корзины обёртки и бутылки, бросил на дно смятые коробки и тесты и накрыл сверху мусором. Налил себе воды и в несколько глотков выпил целый стакан. Стало лучше. Но окончательно он успокоился, только когда залез под одеяло и лёг рядом с Дином.

Он даже и не замечал, что так сильно устал, пока не выдохнул и не почувствовал тепло родного тела.

Дин, словно намагниченный, закинул на него руку и придвинулся, уткнувшись в плечо. Сэм прикрыл глаза и уснул.

***

Он проснулся позже Дина, чего обычно не случалось. Сладкая дымка дремоты рассеялась в один момент. Сэм прислушался к ощущениям, но всё, казалось, было отлично. По крайней мере, никакой тошноты и ломоты в теле. Только голова болела, но Сэм считал, что это скорее последствие маленькой истерики, чем его… его положения.

Дерьмо.

С кряхтением поднявшись с кровати, Сэм вышел из комнаты. Он услышал звон и грохот из кухни — Дин готовил завтрак — и прошлёпал в туалет. И замер на пороге.

Нет, он не впадёт в панику снова и не раскиснет. Хватит с него.

И всё же утренние процедуры он закончил быстрее обычного и, практически захлопнув дверь, направился на кухню. От запаха бекона и тостов живот заурчал. Сэм расплылся в улыбке и ускорил шаг.

Дин уже, похоже, позавтракал и теперь только потягивал вторую кружку кофе. Заметив Сэма, он ухмыльнулся.

— Доброе утро, соня. — Сэм чувствовал, как напряжение в груди ослабевает, и пожал плечами.

— Доброе. И в этом доме не только ты можешь дрыхнуть допоздна. — Он подошёл к плите и принялся накладывать на тарелку оставшиеся яичницу, три полоски бекона и тосты. У кофеварки он немного заколебался, но всё же наполнил кружку, хотя и наполовину. Он и сам не понимал, зачем это сделал. Но хотел верить, что Дин не заметит. Что вряд ли, учитывая, как он внимательно следил за каждым его движением.

— Да я только рад, Сэмми. Люблю смотреть на тебя спящего. Ты такой милый. Прямо плюшевый мишка, — приторно проворковал Дин. Сэм только скептически осмотрел его и усмехнулся.

— И ты меня называл психом, да? — ответил он, принимаясь за еду. Она успела остыть, но менее вкусной от этого не стала, и Сэм довольно зажмурился.

— Ого, — присвистнул Дин. — Кажется, кто-то сегодня в настроении. Что ж, хорошо, что тебе стало лучше.

Сэм на секунду перестал жевать и бросил быстрый взгляд на Дина. Тот казался таким умиротворённым. Было что-то страшное и волнительное в том, что Сэм знал, как всё его спокойствие разлетится на осколки совсем скоро. Интересно, Бог чувствовал нечто похожее, когда вершил судьбы?

— Эм, да, — наконец протянул Сэм. — Чувствую себя просто отлично. От вчерашнего это уж точно.

Дин тихо рассмеялся, допил свой кофе и поднялся из-за стола.

— Вот и ладушки. Пойду проверю почту. Давненько мы этого не делали. — Он поставил кружку в раковину, взлохматил волосы Сэма и, насвистывая AC/DC, вышел из кухни. Живот скрутило от того, каким ужасным человеком в эту секунду чувствовал себя Сэм. Он дёрнул плечами и проглотил это чувство. К чёрту. В конце концов, он не виноват в том, что случилось. Точнее, виноваты они оба, раз уж на то пошло.

Почти остервенело набросившись на еду, Сэм в пару минут прикончил завтрак и выпил кофе. Организм, привыкший в двум кружкам, требовал ещё дозу кофеина, и Сэм не удержался, успокаивая себя, что от одной кружки в день ничего страшного не случится. Сейчас ему нужен был кофеин. Он бы и виски выпил, но это казалось уже перебором. Тем более с утра.

Убрав посуду в раковину, Сэм направился в библиотеку.

С каждым шагом сердце колотилось быстрее. Пути назад не было. Он должен это сделать. Он обещал.

Дин сидел спиной и что-то усердно печатал. Трусливая часть подсознания хотела воспользоваться этим как предлогом уйти и рассказать позже, но Сэм её заткнул. Прокрастинация до добра не доводила, это уж точно.

— Дин? — позвал он. Горло пересохло, и он откашлялся.

— Секунду, — отозвался Дин. — Тут Кевин. Прислал отчёт о студенческой жизни. Привет тебе, кстати, от него.

— Ага, ему тоже, — на автомате ответил Сэм. Он правда был рад за мальчика, хотя и понимал, что теперь, когда тот узнал правду о мире, он вряд ли сможет жить нормальной жизнью. Но попытаться стоило.

— Готово, — сказал Дин и закрыл ноутбук. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Да, — неожиданно для себя, уверенно произнёс Сэм. — Нам надо поговорить. И это важно.

— Ладно, — мягко кивнул Дин. Но Сэм видел, как поменялся его взгляд. Видел, как фасад спокойствия дал трещину. — Я весь внимание.

— Я… — Он отвёл взгляд, перевёл дыхание. И решился: — Я беременный.

В комнате резко похолодало. Дин выпрямился, изменился в лице. Стиснул челюсти. От прежней показной расслабленности не осталось ничего. Лицо словно окаменело. Его пальцы сжались вокруг подлокотников, но Сэму казалось, что вокруг его горла. Иначе почему он не мог нормально дышать?

— И чей он? — ровным, абсолютно безжизненным голосом спросил Дин.

— Что? — Сэм не мог поверить. Он не мог поверить, что Дин всерьёз задавал этот вопрос. Хватка на горле стала крепче.

— Я спросил, чей он. — Всё тот же ледяной тон, от которого грудь пронзала тупая боль.

— Твой… — еле прошептал Сэм. — Он твой. Как ты можешь?..

— Как? Потому что он точно не мой! — взревел Дин, вскочив со стула, и Сэм отшатнулся, поражённый и не верящий, что это правда. Слёзы жгли глаза. Боль разъедала изнутри. Ядом разносилась по телу, отравляя и убивая. — Уж не знаю, с кем ты там трахался…

Звук пощёчины оглушил их обоих.

— Он твой, придурок! — зло прокричал Сэм. — И если бы ты сейчас вытащил голову из задницы и хоть на секунду задумался…

— О нет, Сэмми, — мерзко протянул Дин, — даже не пытайся, ясно? Ты, может, и считаешь меня тупым деревенщиной, но со мной такое не прокатит. Параграф о пестиках и тычинках я читал очень внимательно. И брошюрку о методах контрацепции тоже. И всегда…

— Не всегда, — перебил его Сэм. Он не собирался и дальше слушать поток язвительных слов. Дин уже и без того пересёк черту. Не верить в беременность — это одно. Но бросаться беспочвенными обвинениями и унижать его — на хуй. Сэм не забитая домохозяйка, чтобы терпеть такое. — Помнишь Орегон?

На секунду Сэм подумал, что сейчас всё закончится, что сейчас на Дина сойдёт озарение. И он перестанет вести себя как конченый мудак. Но что-то пошло совсем не так, потому что мерзкий голос Дина вернулся:

— Я помню Орегон. Помню, как ты снова начал сучиться и закатил истерику. И помню, как я ушёл. И вернулся посреди ночи. И как утром мы оттуда уехали. А ты, похоже, уже настолько заврался, что даже забыл, кому подставился.

Внутри что-то сжалось. Сэм едва дышал. Комната закружилась. Ноги ослабели.

Всё было не так. Ведь не так, да? Дин всё перепутал, он…

— Ты вернулся через пару минут, — с трудом произнёс Сэм, чувствуя, как тошнота подступает к горлу. — Ты вернулся, когда я вышел из душа. И сказал, что тоже облажался. И потом мы… Мы… Без презерватива. Ты говорил, что всё нормально, что ничего страшного не случится.

— Ты что несёшь? Ты думаешь, я не помню тот вечер? — Теперь Дин был в ярости. Сэм ощущал, как она волнами расходится от него по всей комнате. Но ему было плевать.

— Но это был ты! — в отчаянии прокричал Сэм. Он ведь… Он чувствовал, что с Дином в тот вечер творилось что-то странное. Чуял нутром. Всё это время. А что, если… — Или…

— Или что?

— Или кто-то, кто выглядел как ты! — наконец выпалил Сэм.

На мгновение повисла тишина. Паника подкрадывалась всё ближе, опутывая щупальцами. Если всё это правда. Если Дина в самом деле тогда не было в номере до утра. Если вместо него пришёл кто-то другой, кто притворялся Дином.

Он носил в себе монстра.

— Хочешь сказать, что… Что это был перевёртыш? — поражённо спросил Дин. Сэм не смотрел на него. Боялся увидеть на его лице отвращение. Или неверие.

— Я не знаю, ясно? — на грани истерики закричал он. Ноги перестали его держать, и Сэм почти рухнул на стул. Дин даже не дёрнулся. — Не знаю… Всё, что я знаю, — он выглядел как ты. Говорил, двигался как ты. Я… не знаю.

— Но зачем? Я имею в виду… Зачем кому-то делать такое?

Шелест крыльев заставил Сэма поднять голову.

— Чёрт, Кас! Какого хрена? — Дин обернулся. Сэм не разглядел его лица. Возможно, и к лучшему.

— Ты сам просил меня прийти, как только новости появятся, — недоумённо ответил Кас. — Я вам не помешал? Вы кажетесь…

— Нет, — отрезал Дин. Кас замолчал, но, похоже, его слова Дина не убедили. Он продолжал пристально смотреть на него, как умел только Кас, и Сэм решил прервать их. Он слишком устал. Хватит с него.

— Ты что-то узнал? — спросил он и с трудом поднялся со стула.

— Да. — Кас, наконец, оторвал взгляд от Дина и перевёл его на Сэма. — И новости эти…

Он внезапно замолчал и нахмурился. Сэм подался назад. Кас часто смотрел так, что становилось неуютно, но сейчас… Он словно всматривался в саму суть, вчитывался во все потаённые мысли. Без слов и предупреждения он стремительно приблизился к Сэму и положил руку ему на живот. Сэм перестал дышать.

— Кас, тебе ведь говорили про личное пространство и границы, — резко произнёс Дин, но Кас его словно не слышал. Он посмотрел Сэму в глаза.

— Я чувствую его, — наконец сказал Кас, не отрывая взгляда от Сэма. Его глаза внезапно засияли неоново-голубым. Сэм чувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар и сорвалось на бешеный ритм. — Это нефилим. Архангельский.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Дин и подошёл ближе. — Кас, и ты туда же? — Но Кас не отвечал. Только опустил руку и покачал головой. Дин толкнул его в плечо, заставив посмотреть на себя. — Все архангелы мертвы. Или торчат в Клетке до скончания времён.

— Не все, Дин, — словно печально ответил Кас. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Сэма, и Сэму почему-то показалось, что это было почти извинение. — Именно поэтому я здесь. Люцифер выбрался из Клетки.


	4. chapter 3. comprehension (постижение)

Сэм перестал дышать. Слышать. Видеть. Он снова вернулся в Клетку. Снова чувствовал, как ломаются кости, рвутся сухожилия и мышцы, лопается кожа. Снова чуял запах крови и палёной плоти. Ощущал медный вкус во рту. Горячую липкую жидкость между пальцев, которыми зажимал раны. Прикосновения чужих рук, которые обжигали льдом и приносили только боль. Невыносимую. Ужасную. Ослепляющую.

Он был там. Люцифер был там, в комнате мотеля. Пришёл, надев лицо Дина. Обнимал. Прикасался. Целовал. Раздевал. Смотрел в глаза и говорил все те слова.

Трахал.

Сэм почувствовал, как тело цепенеет. Как желчь поднимается по горлу и обжигает гортань.

Он судорожно выдохнул и зажал рот ладонями, боясь, что просто закричит.

Ноги не держали, и он начал оседать вниз, пока колени больно не ударились о пол.

— Сэм! — Кто-то оказался рядом, что-то говорил. Сэм не знал, кто именно. А потом чьи-то руки коснулись лица, и он отпрянул. Нет. Вдруг это снова…

— Эй, Сэмми, — позвал кто-то тихим, утешающим голосом, таким похожим на голос Дина. Но Сэм больше не мог верить. Он больше не мог быть уверен, что это и правда Дин. — Ты меня слышишь? Тише, я держу тебя. Давай, Сэмми, дыши.

Он так хотел довериться. Податься в эти руки, которые всегда защищали, оберегали. Ощутить тепло и запах родного тела. Раствориться в любви и заботе. В нежных прикосновениях. Но как ему понять, что это настоящий Дин?

— Это я, малыш. Это я. Клянусь. — Слова горячим дыханием оседали на виске. Сэм открыл глаза. Он был в объятиях Дина. Чувствовал, как его ладони скользят по спине вверх и вниз, растирают медленными движениями. Вдыхал запах его кожи и пены для бритья. Слышал его голос, всё шепчущий на ухо.

Он понял, что плачет. Жгучие слёзы катились по щекам и впитывались в рубашку Дина. Лёгкие сжимались от недостатка воздуха, который застревал где-то в глотке. Плечи бесконтрольно дрожали и дёргались.

— Я могу его усыпить, — откуда-то сбоку прозвучал голос Каса. Раздался звук приближающихся шагов.

— Нет, — прорычал Дин, и Сэм почувствовал, как напряглось его тело, словно готовое к прыжку, как руки на миг сильнее сжались. — Просто принеси воды.

Сэм снова услышал шаги, теперь уже удаляющиеся в сторону кухни. И выдохнул. Он был бы не против. Забыться сном, хотя бы на какое-то время. Только темнота и тишина. Но язык не слушался. Казалось, всё тело не слушалось, словно его парализовало.

— Эй, детка, — тихо позвал Дин. Он его так никогда не называл. Он терпеть не мог все эти ласковые обращения. «Импала» была исключением. Только иногда, очень-очень редко Дин мог позволить себе подобные «телячьи нежности». А вдруг это… — Нет-нет-нет. Это я, Сэмми. Будь это не так, Кас бы понял. Всё в порядке. Тише.

Сэм выдохнул и расслабился. Но что-то в глубине сознания щёлкало и горело красным. Люцифер на свободе. И Сэм больше не в безопасности. Даже здесь, в бункере, который защищён кучей символов и скрыт заклинаниями. Разве они удержат архангела? Разве может хоть что-то удержать архангела, если тот решит им отомстить?

Впрочем, возможно, он уже это сделал. Иначе какой смысл просто приходить и…

— Вот. Вода, — внезапно, словно появившись из ниоткуда, сказал Кас.

— Отлично, — буркнул Дин, аккуратно отстранился от Сэма и выхватил из рук Каса бутылку. — Не мог ещё дольше? — Он быстро отвинтил крышку и протянул воду Сэму. — Давай, Сэм. Выпей.

Сэм пытался удержать бутылку в руках, но пальцы всё ещё дрожали, и Дин, не выдержав, помог отпить. Вода прохладной волной спустилась по горлу. Сэм прикрыл глаза и сделал ещё несколько жадных глотков, только сейчас понимая, как пересохло во рту. Наконец он вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Спасибо, Кас, — прохрипел он. Туман в голове постепенно рассеивался, сменяясь тяжестью, которая наполняла всё тело. События последних минут навалились резко и безжалостно. Сэм повёл плечами и попытался подняться с пола. Ноги онемели и едва держали, но ему было плевать. Он просто хотел уйти оттуда и закрыться в комнате. В одиночестве. Где не будет беспокойного взгляда Дина и проникновенного, на грани жалости взгляда Каса. Где в воздухе не будет висеть тошнотворный запах ужаса.

— Сэм? — Дин потянулся ему на помощь, но Сэм не мог. Не сейчас. Только не сейчас. Ему нужно было побыть одному. Он одёрнул руку и развернулся. Комната перед глазами накренилась от резкого движения, но Сэм тряхнул головой и медленно, немного шатаясь, побрёл в комнату, игнорируя голос Дина.

***

Дин продолжал стоять посреди библиотеки, сжимая в руках злосчастную бутылку, и смотрел на спину уходящего Сэма. Тот горбился, шёл так несмело и едва передвигая ноги, словно нёс на плечах неподъёмный груз. В груди всё ныло и тянулось вслед. Он должен быть с ним. Успокаивать и говорить, что всё будет хорошо. Что он найдёт способ и всё исправит.

Он и не замечал, как ноги понесли вперёд, пока Кас его не остановил.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Дин. Дай ему немного времени.

Дин бросил на него резкий взгляд, но промолчал. Кас был прав. Даже если он пойдёт за Сэмом, тот его всё равно не пустит. Он наверняка уже закрылся в комнате и… Вспоминал Клетку? Паниковал? Плакал?

Грёбаный Люцифер! Мерзкий ублюдок!

То, что он сделал с Сэмом… Боже.

Словно мало было того, что он сделал с ним в Клетке. Дин не знал подробностей. Он вообще ничего не знал, если уж на то пошло — Сэм никогда не говорил, даже ни намёка не давал, — но Дин не был дураком. Он проходил через адские пытки и понимал, что его месяцы (десятилетия) там, под ножом Аластера — это ничто, по сравнению с пытками от самого Люцифера целый год (сотни лет). Порой он даже боялся думать о том, через что прошёл Сэм, боялся представить, как изощрялся Люцифер, ослеплённый яростью и жаждой отыграться. И он был так счастлив, что всё в прошлом. Так счастлив, что Сэм вернулся оттуда, вернул душу, пусть и не без последствий, вернул разум.

А теперь пытки вышли на новый уровень.

Тёмная сторона Дина — та, которую любовно и трепетно растил в нём Аластер, — восхищалась бы этим, если бы дело не касалось Сэма. Его Сэмми. Его мальчика, который столько натерпелся. Столько лишился. Который всю жизнь был марионеткой в руках черноглазых и пернатых ублюдков.

Он же думал, что всё это дерьмо позади. Что после того, как он с таким трудом обрёл Сэма снова, во всех смыслах, что после войны Небес и Ада, что после победы над левиафанами они начнут жить для себя. Снова будут колесить по стране и охотиться на монстров. Осядут в этом набитом книгами и всяким сверхъестественным хламом бункере и заживут счастливо. Он даже пошёл на сделку с говнюком Кроули и уничтожил скрижаль, лишь бы не ввязываться в новое дерьмо, лишь бы Сэм смог обрести то, о чём всегда мечтал, — нормальность или тот её вид, на который они вообще могли рассчитывать. Он не пристрелил Ровену и позволил этой ведьме пакостить и развлекаться, потому что она помогла Сэму разобраться с беспорядком в его голове, а он умел быть благодарным.

Так почему же судьба не могла хоть раз побыть на их стороне? Почему именно сейчас, когда всё стало налаживаться, она снова бросала дерьмо в вентилятор?

Неужели они не заслужили счастья?

Устало вздохнув, Дин зашагал к столу и грузно опустился на стул. Кас неловко потоптался и сел рядом.

— Как это вообще случилось? В смысле, он тысячи лет не мог выбраться оттуда, а теперь смог? — спросил Дин. Не время было сопли распускать. Пиздец уже нагрянул. И надо было решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Кас, и Дин закатил глаза. — Возможно, когда мы Дика Романа убили, тот поток энергии, что высвободился при этом, повредил Клетку.

— Класс, — выплюнул Дин. — А Михаил?

— Насколько известно мне, нет его на Земле. Но ангелы внимательно наблюдают и если он объявится, то разберутся с этим.

— А с Люцифером они разобраться не хотят? Крылатые засранцы, что б их, — скривился Дин и тут же осёкся. Он бросил на Каса быстрый взгляд и, хотя тот не подал и виду, что его как-то задели слова, добавил: — Я не имел в виду тебя. Ты же знаешь.

— Да, Дин, я знаю, — кивнул Кас и сложил руки на коленях. — Пока Люцифер не посягает на Небеса, ангелов мало волнуют его… выкрутасы. Но Михаил единственный, кроме Люцифера, архангел, поэтому, если он выберется из Клетки, ангелы позаботятся о нём.

— А если он кукухой там поехал? Вряд ли Люцифер оставил его без внимания. — Дин должен был спросить. И хоть он очень надеялся, что Михаил проведёт остаток вечности в Клетке, была вероятность, что этого не случится. Не с везением Винчестеров. Ещё один архангел с ПТСР или чёрт знает чем похлеще? Спасибо, не хотелось.

— Если он и правда будет опасен… Я хотел бы верить, что на Небесах ещё остались разумные ангелы.

— Очень обнадёживает, Кас, — съязвил Дин. — Ладно, одной проблемой меньше.

На мгновение он замолк. Другие две проблемы были куда весомее. Дин посмотрел в сторону коридора, в котором чуть раньше исчез Сэм, и прикрыл глаза. Три проблемы. Он должен извиниться, и эта проблема ничуть не меньше остальных.

Он так облажался перед Сэмом.

В голове вихрем пронеслись все слова, которые он бросил в порыве злости. Ядовитые. Жестокие. Под закрытыми веками стояли глаза Сэма, полные слёз и боли обиды. Господи. Какой же он мудак. И если Сэм решит послать его на хрен и вычеркнуть из своей жизни… у него будет на это полное право, чёрт возьми. Будь Дин на его месте, он бы уже сейчас собирал вещи.

Он снова посмотрел в пустоту коридора.

— Этот… ребёнок, — еле выдавил Дин. Кулаки сжались до белых костяшек. Он убьёт Люцифера за то, что тот сделал это с Сэмом. Отрежет пальцы, выпотрошит, выколет глаза, вырвет язык. — Что это значит для Сэма?

Кас молчал, и Дин повернулся к нему. Тот таращился в пол, а когда поднял взгляд, то выглядел так, словно собирался просить прощения.

— Когда рождается нефилим, мать — или отец — погибает, — наконец ответил Кас. — Мне очень жаль, Дин.

— Так вытащи эту тварь из него! — вскочил Дин. Стул за спиной с грохотом упал, но ему было плевать. Он не может, не может потерять Сэма снова. Только не так. Только не когда тот отдаст свою жизнь, чтобы на свет появился ублюдок Люцифера.

— Я не могу, Дин, — покачал головой Кас. — Сомневаюсь, что кто-то вообще может. Это нефилим архангела. Он будет обладать такой силой, с которой никто на Земле не совладает. Разве только сам Бог.

Сердце провалилось куда-то в желудок.

Сэм умрёт, родив этого ублюдка. И даже если Дин убьёт Люцифера, ничего не изменится. Его отродье будет ходить по земле, пока Сэм…

— Но ведь должен быть способ! — отчаянно прокричал он. — Хоть какой-то?

— Если и так, мне он неизвестен, — ответил Кас. — Я бы спросил своих братьев, но…

— Ну так спроси!

— Ты не понимаешь! — Кас поднялся и встал перед ним, расправив плечи. — Даже нефилим от простого ангела опасен и обладает силой, что может разрушить мир. Именно поэтому наши законы обязывают убивать их. А если им станет известно о нефилиме архангела, они убьют Сэма, тебя, сотрут этот бункер с лица земли, но не допустят, чтобы подобный ребёнок появился на свет.

Ноги подкосились, и Дин оперся о стол обеими ладонями, прикрыв глаза.

— Мне правда очень жаль, Дин.

— Мне надо выпить, — пустым голосом произнёс Дин, оттолкнулся и прошёл к столику с бутылкой виски. Это не решит проблем, он прекрасно знал. Но это поможет прояснить голову. Или заглушить страх, который липкими щупальцами опутывал сердце.

***

Спустя полчаса и два бокала ему стало легче. Совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы взять себя в руки и подняться со стула. Как бы хреново ему сейчас ни было, Сэму хуже. И он должен быть с ним, успокаивать и обещать, что всё хорошо. Это его работа. Главная работа. Завтра они начнут искать выход и пытаться спасти мир (Сэма), но здесь и сейчас важнее другое.

Он быстро приготовил сэндвичи с арахисовым маслом и бананами, взял тарелку и бутылку воды и пошёл в сторону комнаты. Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, а полоса темноты под дверью говорила о том, что свет в комнате выключен, но Дин знал — чувствовал, — что Сэм не спит. Он на секунду закрыл глаза и тихо вздохнул. Перед взором стоял образ того, как Сэм сидит там во мраке, в одиночестве, потерянный и напуганный, сжавшись, словно это спасёт его от всех бед. Как в детстве, когда ему снились кошмары.

— Сэмми? Я тебе поесть принёс, — как можно более беззаботным тоном произнёс Дин и покрутил ручку двери — та была не заперта. — Я захожу.

Свет коридора затопил комнату и высветил фигуру Сэма. Тот сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати и обхватив голову руками. Лицо он прятал за большими ладонями, но Дин даже в полутьме разглядел взъерошенные волосы, мокрые пятна на футболке и царапины на предплечьях, чтобы понять, что у Сэма была истерика.

Он моментально оказался в комнате, отставил в сторону тарелку и бутылку воды и опустился перед Сэмом на пол.

— Эй, приятель, — тихо позвал он и коснулся его ладоней, мягко убирая их от лица Сэма. Сэм не сопротивлялся, он даже словно не осознавал чьего-то присутствия, подчиняясь покорно, как марионетка. Сердце ёкнуло, когда Дин увидел покрасневшие щёки и нос, опухшие веки, следы высохших слёз. — Ох, малыш, иди сюда, — выдохнул он и притянул Сэма, укутывая его собой в кокон. Сэм уткнулся носом куда-то в подмышку и стиснул рёбра, еле слышно всхлипнув.

Дин едва сдержал слёзы, зажмурился и поцеловал его в макушку, одной рукой путаясь в волосах на затылке, а другой обнимая за плечи.

— Вот так, Сэмми, вот так, — прошептал он, пока выводил круги на его спине и укачивал, как маленького ребёнка.

Дин понятия не имел, сколько времени они просидели на полу комнаты, пока он всё шептал успокаивающие слова Сэму на ухо, но в какой-то момент понял, что почти не чувствует ног. Он только поморщился, зная, как потом ноги будет сводить и покалывать, но не шелохнулся. Лишь бы только Сэм был в порядке.

Он сильнее сжал его в объятиях, когда Сэм заёрзал и чуть выпрямился, кладя голову на плечо. Его губы касались кожи у шеи и обдавали её горячим дыханием. Дин почувствовал, как на футболке расползается мокрое пятно. Сэм беззвучно икнул.

— Что мне делать? — судорожно выдохнул он, вцепившись пальцами в спину Дина, словно тот единственный во всём мире мог удержать его на плаву. В его голосе было столько отчаяния и страха, что Дин не смог удержать слёзы. Он быстро стёр их со своих щёк, пока Сэм ничего не понял. Он не должен их увидеть, не должен узнать, что Дин сам такой же потерянный и напуганный. — Что мне делать, Ди?..

Господи боже… Каждый раз, когда Сэм называл его так, сердце разрывалось от нежности и беспомощности. Это случалось редко, так редко и всегда в минуты, когда его бедный ребёнок был на грани. А Дин едва ли мог помочь.

Как объяснить, почему у них нет мамы и дома? Как успокоить, что с папой всё будет хорошо и он вернётся живым и невредимым? Как заверить, что никакие монстры никогда не доберутся до него? Как дать обещание, что всё будет хорошо, когда он вот-вот отправится в Ад?

Как ответить, если не знаешь ответ и не знаешь, есть ли он вообще?

Дин сжал челюсти до боли и набрал воздуха в лёгкие.

— Прямо сейчас? — хрипло ответил он и, ласково взяв лицо Сэма в ладони, заставил его посмотреть в свои глаза. — Успокоиться, поесть и попытаться немного вздремнуть. — Сэм открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Дин покачал головой и приблизился, зашептав: — Я никуда не уйду, обещаю. Буду всё время тут, рядом. А потом? — Он стёр мокрые дорожки большими пальцами и поправил волосы, убирая их с его лица. — Потом я найду способ всё исправить, слышишь? Убью Люцифера, чего бы это ни стоило. И вытащу из тебя его… Я найду способ, Сэмми.

Сэм прикрыл глаза, слабо кивнул и выдохнул: «Ладно». Дин почувствовал, как ледяная рука, которая всё это время сжимала сердце, ослабила хватку, и вздохнул.

Он помог Сэму подняться, уложил его на кровать, закутал в одеяло. Скормил один сэндвич и не стал настаивать на втором, зная, что и это для Сэма уже достижение. Подождал, пока Сэм в несколько глотков наполовину опустошит бутылку воды, и забрался к нему под одеяло. Притянул к себе и улыбнулся уголком губ, когда Сэм устроился на его груди и закинул руку поперёк живота.

Дин начал тихонько напевать «Nothing else matters» и перебирать его волосы, зная, что его это всегда успокаивало. Он думал, что Сэм уже уснул, когда услышал едва слышное:

— Прости меня…

— За что? — нахмурился Дин и посмотрел вниз, на макушку брата. Тот не двигался, и лёгкие скрутило от нехорошего предчувствия. Сэм всегда умел взваливать на себя все грехи мира. — Сэм, ты ни в чём не…

— Это из-за меня, — оборвал его Сэм и стиснул футболку Дина в кулаке. — Я не понял, что это был не ты, понимаешь? Даже на секунду не… Я позволил ему… Я позволил, Дин.

— Эй, посмотри на меня! — почти приказал Дин, поднялся и навис над Сэмом, стискивая его плечи. В груди горело от злости. На всё: на себя за то, что не уберёг; на Люцифера за то, что сделал; на Сэма за то, что даже допустил мысль о своей вине. Дин никогда не понимал, как работает его огромный мозг, в котором умещалось столько всего, но всегда знал, что порой он вытворяет странные вещи и глупости. — Это не твоя вина. Этот ублюдок надел моё лицо, притворялся мной. Ты тут не при чём, понял? — Он легконько встряхнул Сэма, не зная, как ещё заставить его поверить в эти слова. — Если кто и виноват, то только он. И я.

— Что? — Сэм нахмурился и весь подобрался, словно в нём открылось второе дыхание или вроде того. Дин чувствовал, как под ладонями перекатываются и напрягаются его мышцы. Видел, как ещё мгновение назад растерянный взгляд наполняется огнём. — Нет, Дин, ты…

— Я ушёл, — отрезал Дин и отпустил Сэма, отводя взгляд. — Хлопнул дверью, как какая-то истеричная девочка-подросток, и ушёл. Я дал ему возможность.

— Дин… — Теперь уже Сэм нависал над ним каменной стеной. Дин кожей ощущал исходящий от него жар. Его пальцы неуверенно коснулись подбородка, заставляя смотреть вверх, и Дин подчинился. Он никогда не мог сопротивляться, не когда Сэм всем собой излучал мольбу. — Ты ведь не знал, что может случиться что-то такое, — тихо произнёс он и склонился, касаясь лбом лба Дина. — Никто не знал. На самом деле это даже странно, да? — Дин недоумённо отстранился. Сэм рассеянно повёл плечом и поджал губы. — Я имею в виду, — забормотал он, — что до сих пор ни одна тварь не додумалась до этого. Притвориться тобой, убить меня, потом притвориться мной и убить тебя. Это было бы так просто.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся Дин, понимая, что в его словах есть доля правды. Это было бы так легко. Они ведь проходили через это в каком-то смысле, когда тот мелкий придурок завладел телом Сэма, поменявшись с ним разумом. Дин только спустя полдня понял, в чём дело. — Что ж, будем надеяться, что им на это не хватит мозгов.

Сэм криво улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз, и Дин снова притянул его ближе, укладывая их на подушки. Тело Сэма давило приятной тяжестью, согревало, как огромная грелка, и Дин улыбнулся. Кто же мог подумать, что мелкий, пронырливый шкет с дурацкой чёлкой вырастет в такого потрясающего и сильного мужчину выше Дина на полголовы? Как бы он хотел уберечь его от всех бед и того дерьма, через которое он прошёл. Вернуться в прошлое и укрыть от мира, не позволив ни одной твари добраться до него.

Он накрыл ладонь Сэма, лежащую на груди, своей и переплёл пальцы. Конечности проваливались в мягкость матраса, но что-то под рёбрами тянуло и не давало расслабиться.

— Эй, перестань, — хриплым шёпотом произнёс Дин и открыл глаза. — Не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, сасквач, но я практически слышу, как шестерёнки в твоей огромной голове бешено крутятся. Расскажи мне. Давай, поделись с дядюшкой Дином.

— Серьёзно? — фыркнул Сэм, и Дин расплылся в широкой улыбке. Порой так легко было отвлечь Сэма, что Дин снова чувствовал себя тем задирой, который любил доставать младшего брата. — Это отвратительно. В смысле, дядюшка? Фу, Дин.

Дин на это только усмехнулся, но продолжал выжидательно молчать. Он не даст Сэму соскочить с темы и вытянет из него всё, что его гложет, до последней капли, как вытягивают гной из раны. Он знал, что обычно Сэм у них был специалистом по душевным разгворам, но сегодня всё поменялось.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как Сэм тяжело вздохнул, сглотнул, и понял, что стена пала.

— Я… Знаешь, — несмело начал Сэм, — я всю жизнь считал себя… ненормальным. Не в том смысле, что у нас не было дома, что мы постоянно переезжали, охотились на монстров, нет, — быстро добавил он, словно боялся, что его перебьют. — А в том, что я чувствовал себя грязным.

— Сэм… — почти проскулил Дин. Сердце испуганно ёкнуло и перестало биться. На какой-то миг он пожалел, что спросил. Он не был готов услышать такое. Только не что его мальчик считал себя каким-то другим.

— Даже ребёнком я это знал, — продолжил Сэм, и Дин зажмурился до белых кругом перед глазами. — Помню, как я читал истории про короля Артура и рыцарей и хотел, мечтал о приключениях, но в глубине души знал, что не достоин этого. Потому что я испорченный. Потому что во мне что-то… отравленное. И… это ведь правда, — дрожаще выдохнул Сэм. Дин задыхался и не знал, как и что сказать. С губ сорвалось только задушенное «Сэм». — Так и было. Но после Клетки я словно почувствовал себя… очищенным. Может, мне казалось, что годы пыток и мучений искупили, перевесили ту грязь и гниль, я не знаю. Но то чувство ушло, — почти воодушевлённо выпалил Сэм, но Дин знал, что следующие слова добьют его. — А теперь…

— А теперь ничего не изменилось, — припечатал он и вцепился в волосы Сэма. Не больно, но так, чтобы тот выбросил эти ужасные, пугающие мысли из головы. — Сэм… Ты всегда был и будешь самым светлым и чистым созданием, которое я когда-либо встречал. И никакая кровь демона не может это изменить. И ничто другое. Никогда. — Воздуха не хватало, но Дин только беззвучно всхлипнул. Он так хотел смотреть ему в глаза, но знал, что расклеится и не сможет произнести ни слова. А он должен был. Должен был сказать. — Я помню, как в первый раз тебя увидел… — с улыбкой признался он. — Знаешь, я сначала злился на тебя, даже, может, ненавидел. Когда увидел, как маме больно, как она плакала и кричала, а потом её увезла скорая. Папа всё успокаивал, говорил, что это нормально, что она не умирает. Но я никак не мог понять, как может кто-то быть хорошим, если он заставляет маму испытывать такую боль. Я полночи дулся и ворочался, пытался придумать, как уговорить родителей не брать тебя домой. — Дин хрипло рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он был таким глупым тогда. Если бы он только знал… — А потом, когда мы с папой на следующее утро приехали в больницу и зашли в палату, когда мама объяснила мне, что так всегда бывает, когда ребёнок появляется на свет, и дала мне тебя в руки… — Он прикрыл глаза и оказался в той комнате. От запаха лекарств в носу неприятно щипало. Всё было таким светлым, белым, что глаза слезились. В солнечном свете, который пробивался в щель между занавесками, кружились пылинки. Он держал папу за руку и смотрел на маму, которая улыбалась ему и махала ладонью, подзывая к себе. Он бросился к ней и застыл у кровати, замечая в её руке корчившийся свёрток одеял. Папа помог ему залезть к маме, сняв сначала сапожки, и Дин с опаской тыкнул пальцем в свёрток, словно боялся, что тот разразится плачем. А потом мама вложила его ему в руки, аккуратно поддерживая. И мир перевернулся. — Помню, как в ту самую секунду, как ты открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня, я подумал, что это лучшее, что я когда-либо видел и увижу вообще. Маленький, красный, сморщенный и пухлощёкий младенец. Мой младший брат. Мой Сэмми.

Слёзы текли по щекам и вискам, затекали в уши, но Дин не обращал внимания. Только сильнее стиснул Сэма и уткнулся в его волосы носом. Сэм в его руках мелко дрожал.

— Но неужели после того, что случилось, — робко начал Сэм, — после того, как он сделал это со мной… тебе не противно?

На секунду Дин застыл, не в силах переварить, осознать его слова.

— Даже не смей думать об этом, слышишь? — прорычал он. — Одна мысль о том, что он прикасался к тебе так, выводит меня из себя, это правда. Но не потому, что он испортил тебя или вроде того. Он посмел тебя коснуться своими мерзкими руками, и я хочу за это вырвать ему эти руки. Но ты… — Он перекатился, лёг на бок, лицом к лицу с Сэмом и накрыл его щёку ладонью. — Ты всё тот же. Ты всё ещё мой маленький брат, ради которого я пожертвую всем этим грёбаным миром без раздумий и сожалений. Ничто и никто этого не изменит. Никогда.

Он видел, как в глазах Сэма собираются слёзы, и поцеловал его в лоб, прижимая к себе всем телом. Сэм тяжело дышал ему в шею, громко всхлипывая, пока Дин гладил его волосы.

— Боже, Сэм… Как ты вообще можешь так думать? — судорожно выдохнул он. — Если кто и должен испытывать отвращение, то это ты. Я тебе столько наговорил, столько… Прости меня, малыш. Я не должен был, я не имел права…

— Всё нормально, Дин, — приглушённо ответил Сэм и начал выводить кончиками пальцев узоры на груди. — Не надо. Я не обижаюсь.

— А стоило бы. Тебе стоило бы вышвырнуть пинками мою задницу отсюда и послать куда подальше, — серьёзно произнёс Дин. Он это заслужил, хотя одна мысль о том, что Сэм уйдёт от него, разрывала сердце. — Нет никаких оправданий тому, что я тебе наговорил. Ты никогда не давал ни повода, чтобы усомниться в тебе, а я…

— А ты — это ты, — фыркнул Сэм, но в его голосе не было злобы. — Я… Было больно слышать эти слова, но ты ведь не знал, никто не…

— Я всё равно не имел права это говорить, — оборвал Дин и тоном, не терпящим возражений, добавил: — И не спорь со старшими.

Сэм усмехнулся, но затих и расслабился в его руках. И хотя Дин понимал, что не смог развеять все его сомнения и страхи, он знал, что здесь и сейчас они в порядке, потому что они вместе.

— Я всё исправлю, малыш, — прошептал он в тишину.

— Я знаю.

***

Перед ним уходило за горизонт бескрайнее поле. Травинки щекотали ладони, колышась на ветру. Солнце светило ярко, но не опаляло, а дарило приятное тепло. Мягкие, полупрозрачные облака плыли по небу, уносимые лёгким ветром, и меняли очертания. В детстве они с Дином любили высматривать в них необычные силуэты и фигуры.

Сэм глубоко вдохнул сладкий запах цветов и трав и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как солнечные лучи оседали на коже. Давно он не чувствовал такого покоя.

— Сейчас я тебя поймаю и съем! — раздалось за спиной притворно грозным голосом. Сэм знал этот голос. Дин. Губы растянулись в улыбке, и Сэм обернулся. Дин бежал за кем-то. Трудно было разглядеть в высокой траве, за кем именно, но Сэм заметил вихрастую макушку и слышал звонкий детский смех. Он двинулся в их сторону и остановился в паре шагов, наблюдая, как ребёнок изо всех сил пытается убежать, переставляя пухлые ножки. — Давненько я не кушал таких сладких маленьких детишек! Вот будет у меня сегодня пир!

Малыш рассмеялся громче, обернулся на Дина и, заметив, что тот совсем близко, запищал. Дин скорчил злую гримасу и вытянул вперёд скрюченные пальцы, словно собирался вот-вот его схватить и утащить. Ребёнок запутался в ногах и плюхнулся на землю.

Сэм дёрнулся к нему, но Дин уже был там, сидел перед ним на корточках.

— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил он, но малыш его, казалось, не замечал. Он что-то внимательно разглядывал в траве, а потом потянулся. Через секунду Сэм увидел в его ладонях маленькую птицу, возможно, птенца.

— Смотри, дядя Ди, — пролепетал он и вытянул сложенные ладони. Птенец пищал и беспокойно трепетал крыльями, пытаясь взлететь. — Почему он не улетает?

— Он не может, детка, — мягко ответил Дин. — У него сломано крыло.

— Значит, он никогда больше не увидит маму? — со слезами спросил ребёнок.

— Мне жаль. — Дин вытер слёзы с его щёк и приобнял за плечи.

— Тогда я помогу ему, — произнёс малыш и шмыгнул носом. Его глаза вдруг вспыхнули золотом, ладони засветились. Сэм перестал дышать. Но через секунду всё стало как прежде.

— Ты молодец, — похвалил его Дин и погладил по голове. Ребёнок улыбнулся и раскрыл ладошки.

Птенец встрепенулся и взмыл в небо.

Сэм открыл глаза. Половина кровати, где обычно лежал Дин, была пуста. Сердце заколотилось от страха. Сэм протянул руку. Простыни и подушка были ещё тёплыми. Возможно, Дин пошёл в туалет или попить воды.

Сэм откинулся на спину и вздохнул, смотря в потолок. Всё хорошо. Он скоро вернётся, а это был лишь сон. Странный, но по сравнению со всем кошмарами это ничто.

Он растёр лицо, расчесал пальцами волосы и пытался успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. Золотые глаза никак не хотели выходить из головы.

Сэм не дурак, он знал, кем был этот ребёнок. Но не знал, что это значит. Возможно ли, что он ошибся? Возможно ли, что этот ребёнок — не монстр, а просто… ребёнок? Необычный, особенный, но ребёнок.

Он резко поднялся и подтянул колени к груди, сложил на них руки и грузно опустил голову. Всё за рёбрами ныло и тянуло от беспомощности и потерянности, которые, словно паразиты, разъедали его изнутри. Пора бы уже привыкнуть к этой боли. Она ведь давно стала хронической, всегда где-то в глубине дожидалась того, чтобы вылезти наружу. Малейшее колебание, и она возвращалась, став сильнее. Настолько, что Сэм боялся: ещё немного — и её ничто не возьмёт. Что ему тогда делать?

— Сэмми? — позвал Дин. Он на секунду застыл в проёме, а в следующее мгновение уже был рядом. — Кошмар?

— Нет, совсем нет, — успокоил Сэм, поднимая голову. Он улыбнулся и откинулся на грудь Дина, потираясь носом о его ключицу. — Просто тебя не было, и я немного запаниковал. Теперь всё хорошо.

— Ну ладно, — хмыкнул Дин и взъерошил его волосы. — Пойдём, нам надо поесть. Я умираю с голоду.

Сэм только рассмеялся.

***

Два дня спустя они не продвинулись ни на шаг. Бесконечные часы за книгами из библиотеки хранителей не дали ничего, кроме одного: убить Люцифера можно было только копьём Михаила. И сделать это мог лишь архангел.

О ребёнке было известно и того меньше. Нефилимы вообще, оказалось, были малоизученным явлением, даже для хранителей. Видимо, потому, что их обычно убивали ещё до того, как они успевали проявить силу. Или потому, что нефилимы, которых по случайности обходила кара Небес, старались существовать тихо и незаметно для большого мира. А нефилимы архангелов… Их вообще не существовало. Прежде.

Сэм радости от того, что они станут первопроходцами в этом, не испытывал. Он вообще впал в какой-то ступор, заставив Дина переживать сильнее, чем стоило. Дин, конечно, этого не показывал и ничего напрямую не говорил, но ему и не надо было. Хватало тех сочащихся беспокойством взглядов, когда Дин думал, что Сэм его не видит, или участившихся касаний и ласково брошенных обращений. Сэм знал, что пугает его. Своими молчанием, задумчивостью, отстранённостью вместо ожидаемых паники и кошмаров.

Сэм, если честно, и сам ждал этого — того, что будет плохо спать, видеть во снах Клетку и Люцифера, задыхаться каждый раз, когда прикоснётся к животу и вспомнит, что теперь в его теле есть ещё один житель. Но каждый раз, когда паническая атака грозила вот-вот сокрушить его, откуда-то изнутри поднималось тепло, окутывало волной, как океанским приливом, и Сэм снова мог дышать. А вместо кошмаров он видел прекрасные, красочные сны, каких не помнил с самого детства.

И он не знал, как реагировать на это. Бояться, что ребёнок уже обладал такой силой? Или быть благодарным? Или?..

Он был в растерянности.

Сэм хотел поговорить об этом с Дином, но понимал, что тот его и слушать не захочет. Посмотрит, как на сумасшедшего, и запрёт где-нибудь. Как тогда, когда он подсел на демонскую кровь.

Сэм не хотел его пугать. Дина нельзя выбивать из колеи, когда он ставил перед собой цель. Это грозило катастрофой. Но Сэму нужно было поговорить об этом, потому что он чувствовал, что иначе свихнётся. Поэтому он пошёл к Касу.

Он понимал, что выбор не совсем удачный. Кас был их другом и, несмотря на ошибки, оставался им, но разговоры ему никогда не давались легко. Особенно на такие деликатные темы. Сэм до сих пор с содроганием и лёгким ужасом вспоминал тот неловкий разговор, когда они с Дином признались ему в своих совсем не братских отношениях. Реакция Каса и его слова о том, что он давно знал об их чувствах и удивлён тем, что они сами не поняли этого раньше, их обоих сбила с толку. Дин после этого целый день был непривычно молчалив, и Сэм его понимал.

Но выбора у Сэма не было. Кас единственный знал обо всех проблемах. Поэтому Сэм дождался момента, когда Дин пошёл в душ, и поймал Каса в библиотеке.

— Кас? — позвал он. — Можно с тобой поговорить?

— Конечно, Сэм. — Кас захлопнул книгу, переплёл пальцы на обложке и посмотрел на Сэма внимательно и пристально, словно сканируя. Сэм неловко повёл плечами, но благодарно улыбнулся и подошёл ближе, садясь напротив. — Ты… плохо себя чувствуешь?

— Что? Нет-нет, — покачал головой Сэм, не ожидая такого вопроса. Наверняка Дин наказал тщательно следить за его самочувствием. — Всё как обычно. — Он прочистил горло и продолжил, сверля взглядом стол: — Я хотел поговорить сначала с тобой, потому что Дин… Он может не понять. — Сэм мельком взглянул на Каса, но тот сидел всё с тем же каменным, безэмоциональным выражением лица. Сэм вздохнул и решился: — Я подумал… Может ли этот ребёнок быть… хорошим? В смысле, дети ведь не рождаются злыми, они рождаются просто… детьми.

В комнате повисла тишина. Сэм заёрзал и уже собирался пробормотать что-нибудь невнятное и уйти, как Кас спросил:

— Почему ты вообще задумался об этом? — В его голосе не было ни намёка на то, что он зол, или разочарован, или раздражён такой очевидной глупостью, потому что для него это предположение наверняка казалось глупым. Сэм догадывался, что, не будь они друзьями, Кас без раздумий убил бы его, только чтобы предотвратить угрозу.

Но Кас был спокоен, и Сэм решил пойти до конца.

— Я видел сон или видение, — начал он, заламывая пальцы. — Там были Дин и ребёнок. Ребёнок, я не знаю, мальчик это был или девочка, не важно, нашёл птенца со сломанным крылом и исцелил его. Дин бы сказал, что ребёнок делает это специально, чтобы запудрить мне мозги. И, возможно, он прав.

— А что думаешь ты? — спросил Кас, и Сэм посмотрел на него. Тот был всё таким же невозмутимым. Только между бровей появилась небольшая морщинка задумчивости.

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Сэм. — Мне кажется, что… да, это делает ребёнок, но не чтобы запутать меня, а чтобы показать, что он не само зло во плоти. И я… Я… — Он тяжело опустил голову и пожал плечами. — Может, не стоит искать способ избавиться от него? Если его правильно воспитать…

— Сэм, ты ведь понимаешь, что, если ребёнок появится на свет, ты умрёшь? — перебил Кас, и Сэм выпрямился, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Он знал, чем для него закончится эта история. Несмотря на все попытки Дина укрыть эту информацию, Сэм догадался, что рождение нефилима не проходит бесследно. — Я не знаю, может, в твоих словах есть правда, — продолжил Кас, отвлекая от тёмных мыслей. — Но я знаю, что, каким бы ни был этот ребёнок, Дин никогда не выберет его и не согласится потерять тебя. Даже если этот ребёнок будет спасением человечества.

Сэм горько рассмеялся. Похоже, Кас продвинулся в своём постижении человеческой натуры. Потому что он был абсолютно прав. Дин не пойдёт на это, даже если ему протянут железные доказательства невинности ребёнка.

Он сгорбился и провёл по лицу, пытаясь стереть усталость.

— Ты можешь не говорить об этом Дину? — неуверенно попросил он. — Я не…

— Я всё понимаю, — улыбнулся Кас, протянул руку через стол и сжал ладонь Сэма. — Я сохраню наш разговор в тайне, Сэм Винчестер.

Сэм не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.


	5. chapter 4. acceptance (приятие)

Пять недель прошли словно в бесконечном тумане. Все трое только и делали, что проводили долгие часы за книгами и записями хранителей в поисках информации. Обращаться за помощью к кому-то постороннему было рискованно, поэтому приходилось обходиться своими силами. Но результата это не приносило никакого. Только растущая ярость и гнев у Дина и нервозность и паника у Сэма. И растущий живот тоже.

Незнакомец бы и не заметил никаких изменений, но Сэм замечал. Там, где раньше были только жёсткие мышцы пресса, теперь появился небольшой мягкий, но упругий холмик. Словно он переел, но без неприятного ощущения тяжести.

Это было так странно — видеть доказательство происходящего своими глазами, чувствовать под рукой каждый раз, когда он проводил по животу.

Порой Сэм замирал перед зеркалом в душевой и пялился на него как заворожённый.

С одной стороны, рациональной частью мозга он знал, что должен ненавидеть этого ребёнка. За то, что он — постоянное напоминание о Люцифере и том, что он сделал. За то, что он — часть самого жестокого и ужасающего существа, которое Сэм встречал и которое превратило само его существование в кошмар. За то, что он — подтверждение всем тёмным мыслям и самоненависти, которые разъедали все эти годы изнутри.

Мерзость.

И разве этот ребёнок — не доказательство тому, что это правда? Сэм Винчестер — мальчик с демонской кровью, истинный сосуд Люцифера. Отец его ребёнка.

Но с другой стороны… Он чувствовал, что ребёнок не такой, что он совсем не похож на Люцифера. Иногда, на границе сна и яви он ощущал его как сгусток чего-то тёплого и чистого, как шар света, который окутывал со всех сторон, согревал и успокаивал. Совсем как объятия Дина.

И да, Сэм помнил, что этот ребёнок его так или иначе убьёт, когда появится на свет, — если можно было это называть убийством, — но не позволял себе часто думать об этом. Потому что и без того было не по себе. И всё же… Это ведь не вина ребёнка, что мир так устроен, что при рождении нефилим отнимает жизнь, что даже если бы он захотел, то всё равно не смог бы изменить свою природу. Сэм знал, что это такое — когда кто-то там, наверху, решил всё за тебя и распорядился твоей жизнью, потому что счёл это правильным, а расхлёбывать это дерьмо и пытаться жить с ним (с осуждением окружающих, которые смотрят на тебя как на урода просто потому, что так проще) — приходится тебе.

Сэм всё ещё вздрагивал от одной только мысли о том, что с ним сделал Люцифер, ненавидел его сильнее и жгучее, чем раньше (если это вообще было возможно), до сих пор пытался отмыться от его прикосновений, но ребёнок… Он уже знал, что не сможет избавиться от него. Не потому, что это грех или какую там ещё чушь впаривают религиозные фанатики, а потому, что это и его ребёнок тоже, а не только Люцифера.

Это только его ребёнок, а не Люцифера. И Сэм сделает всё возможное, чтобы Люцифер никогда не добрался до него.

И это решение только крепло, потому что Сэм всё ещё порой видел странные сны, но теперь относился к ним без прежнего скептицизма. Это лучше кошмаров и воспоминаний об Аде. И это каким-то образом… помогало справляться с тем уровнем стресса и напряжения, который в последнее время рос в бункере.

Сэм понимал, что Дин не остановится, что он перевернёт всю библиотеку хранителей вверх дном, но не прекратит искать способ убить Люцифера. И ребёнка. Но это изматывало его, сделало вспыльчивым и нервным. Дёрганым. Совсем как когда он узнал о том, что Сэм водится с Руби и пьёт кровь демона. И хотя теперь всю эту агрессию и злость Дин не направлял на него, Сэм всё равно ходил на цыпочках и контролировал каждое слово и действие. Боялся, что Дина сорвёт. Не на него, нет — Дин бы сейчас так не поступил, но на Каса — возможно. Тот и так всё ещё висел в сером списке из-за рухнувшей стены. Сэм не хотел, чтобы Кас ушёл.

Это было немного эгоистично, и Сэму хватало мужества признаться в этом самому себе. Кас был их единственным помощником и его единственным союзником в вопросе ребёнка. Он был нужен Сэму как опора и поддержка, которую Дин не смог бы дать. Потому что Дин не поймёт. Он не поймёт, если Сэм признается в том, что думает насчёт ребёнка. А Сэм не сможет объяснить так, чтобы он понял. Только разозлит его ещё сильнее, заставит думать, что ребёнок манипулирует им, «совсем как его грёбаный папаша, уж тебе ли не знать, на что способен этот ублюдок».

Кас был ему нужен. Как доказательство собственного здравомыслия. Того, что он не спятил, раз не считает отродье Люцифера самим злом во плоти. Как мирная гавань, у которой он может выдохнуть накопившееся напряжение и побыть собой.

Кас был ему нужен, потому что только с ним Сэм мог поговорить о том, что беспокоило, и только ему мог открыться. И это сводило с ума. Это разъедало изнутри. Это почти напоминало измену.

Он разрывался и не знал, что делать. Так хотел объясниться Дину, найти в нём утешение, но не мог рисковать тем хрупким миром, что царил в бункере. Он и так знал — война неизбежна, она и так у порога, приводить её в дом раньше времени не было нужды. Но и дальше молчать и тянуть тоже было нельзя. Дина уже накрывало бессилием и отчаянием, теми, которые овладевают загнанным в угол зверем, которые только ещё сильнее разъяряют и злят.

И Сэм не мог сейчас остаться с Дином один на один. Он не боялся его, но… боялся того, что может случиться, если между ними не будет буфера. По отношению к Касу это было несправедливо и даже мерзко, но, кажется, Кас не обижался. Потому что он точно всё понимал и всё ещё оставался рядом. Но Сэм чувствовал — рано или поздно кого-то сорвёт. Или его, и он расскажет Дину всю правду. Или Дина, и тот…

Сэм судорожно вздохнул, зажмурился, стискивая нож, которым нарезал овощи на салат, и попытался успокоиться.

Грохот из библиотеки заставил его вздрогнуть и распахнуть глаза. Сэм поморщился от потока ругани — Дин швырялся книгами, в которых ничего не нашёл. Опять. Хорошо, что на этот раз мебель, похоже, не пострадала, иначе такими темпами им придётся сидеть на полу.

— Сэм? — раздался за спиной голос Каса, и Сэм испуганно дёрнулся. Почти злобно стёр навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы и бесшумно всхлипнул.

— Да, Кас. Ты что-то хотел? — спросил он как можно спокойнее и отложил нож в сторону. Есть всё равно не очень и хотелось. А Дин и так в последнее время питался кофе и виски.

— Узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Зная вас, Винчестеров, это глупый вопрос: вы никогда не признаёте, что что-то не так. И всё же я спрошу, Сэм. Как ты?

Сэм усмехнулся и тяжело вздохнул. Но в груди стало легче. Немного, но легче. Он посмотрел на безмятежное лицо Каса, усевшегося за стол, и потёр лицо ладонями, пытаясь отогнать тяжесть последних дней. Это, конечно, не помогло, но Сэм натянул улыбку и грузно опустился на стул напротив Каса.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он, заставив Каса нахмуриться. — Физически я в порядке, устал немного, но ничего такого, знаешь. Ни тошноты, ни слабости, ни… — тут он фыркнул и улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, — перепадов настроения. Но в остальном… Меня разрывает изнутри на части. Я не знаю, Кас. Мне кажется, я уже ничего не знаю и не понимаю.

— Это из-за ребёнка? — Сэм рассмеялся. Только Кас мог задать такой нелепый вопрос. Как будто были другие причины. Кас от смеха нахмурился ещё сильнее, но промолчал.

— Да, Кас. — На какое-то время повисла тишина. Сэм собирался с мыслями и был благодарен за то, что Кас не пытался больше задавать вопросы, хотя его взгляд, направленный прямо на Сэма, словно рентгеновский луч, немного нервировал. Впрочем, пора бы уже привыкнуть к нему.

— Я не хочу его… не хочу от него избавляться, — наконец произнёс Сэм то, о чём думал последние несколько дней. Почему-то вслух это звучало ещё глупее, чем в голове.

— Сэм, ты ведь знаешь, что в этом случае ты умрёшь, — мягко и на грани шёпота ответил Кас, словно это смягчит всю чудовищность ситуации. Сэм выровнял сбившееся на секунду дыхание и поднял глаза, встречая взгляд Каса.

— Да, я знаю, но… Смерть давно меня не пугает. И дело не в том, что я уже умирал. Это просто… профессиональная девиация всех охотников, понимаешь? Мы все смирились с неизбежностью смерти. Это не значит, что, когда на нас нападает монстр, мы не боремся, или когда он сильно ранит нас, мы не латаем раны и не цепляемся за жизнь. Никто из нас не хочет умереть и не ищет смерти, но… отправляясь на очередную охоту, в глубине души мы знаем, что можем не вернуться. И мы готовы к этому. Спроси любого охотника: почти у всех давным-давно написаны завещание и прощальные письма. И то, что происходит сейчас… Я не жажду умереть, Кас. И не хочу. Но я смирился с этим. И я бы вообще не переживал из-за этого, если бы не Дин, потому что ты его знаешь, он может… Натворить глупостей. И я боюсь за него.

Сэм сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь унять дрожь. Думать об этом в короткие мгновения одиночества — это одно, но озвучить свой самый сильный страх… Он чувствовал, как внутри всё леденеет и цепенеет от одной только мысли, что может сделать Дин, когда…

— Да, Дин способен на подобное. Особенно когда рядом с ним постоянно будет находиться дитя, — кивнул Кас. И, не знай Сэм его так хорошо, подумал бы, что в его голосе слышится издёвка. — И зная это, ты всё равно хочешь, чтобы дитя появилось на свет.

— Я… — Из уст Каса это прозвучало так… эгоистично? Неужели это и правда так? Неужели он эгоист? — Ребёнок ни в чём не виноват, Кас, — почти с мольбой протянул Сэм. — Ты ведь тоже это чувствуешь, да? Что в нём нет зла, что он… Он ведь мой, Кас, не… _его_. Мой. И Дин со временем увидит это, поймёт, как поняли я и ты.

— Ты прав, Сэм, я не увидел зла в ребёнке. Но это жестоко — сваливать на Дина такую ношу и…

— А что мне ещё делать, Кас? — вскочил Сэм и вцепился в край стола. — У меня всего два варианта: убить ребёнка или родить его. И я не могу… Если я убью его, я не прощу себя. Я уже и так столько натворил, я стольких подвёл. Но я не подведу этого ребёнка. Потому что он мой, Кас. Он — моя семья. Единственное, кроме Дина, что у меня есть. Поэтому…

— Вы, Винчестеры, любите взваливать на себя все проблемы мира. Ты не… натворил ничего, за что стоило бы себя так винить. И тем более считать, что ты должен расплачиваться. Ты спас мир. И не один раз. Поэтому не стоит считать…

— Ты не понял, Кас, — перебил его Сэм, качая головой. — Я хочу оставить ребёнка не потому, что таким образом пытаюсь искупить грехи. Я просто… не могу его подвести. И я просто знаю, что он должен жить, потому что он… сможет сделать этот мир лучше. Я верю в это.

Кас долго молчал. Смотрел прямо в глаза, словно пытался влезть в мысли Сэма, прочитать их, чтобы понять лучше. И Сэм едва мог дышать, боясь, что даже малейшее движение — и Кас сочтёт его сумасшедшим. Наконец Кас вздохнул.

— Ты должен поговорить об этом с Дином. Он заслуживает знать, хотя и не примет подобное решение. Но он… Сэм, — мягко произнёс Кас, подходя почти вплотную к нему, и положил руки на его плечи, — он должен подготовиться, по крайней мере в глубине души, к тому, что потеряет тебя. Это неправильно — ставить его в известность прямо перед…

— Я понимаю, — прошептал Сэм, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. — И я поговорю с ним. Обещаю.

***

Сэм всё же поел. Не то чтобы очень хотелось, но положение, как говорится…

Кас куда-то исчез. Сказал, что попробует выяснить, не давал ли о себе знать Люцифер, но Сэм не был уверен, что это правда. Хотя бы потому, что знание, где Люцифер и чем занят, вряд ли чем-то им поможет, пока они не найдут способ убить его. Но останавливать его Сэм не стал. В конце концов, Кас ведь свободный ангел, а не их собачонка, чтобы круглосуточно торчать рядом.

Вымыв посуду, Сэм наспех её вытер, поставил вариться кофе, в турке на плите — как и положено — добавив туда щепотку чёрного перца и мускатного ореха, и начал готовить сэндвичи. Дину нужно было поесть, хотя бы такую еду. На полноценном обеде Сэм уже и не настаивал.

Он периодически помешивал кофе, следя, чтобы он не начал кипеть, и прислушивался к происходящему в библиотеке. После того грохота всё было спокойно. Пока. Сэм лишь надеялся, что Дин выпустил пар и теперь взял себя в руки.

Это было больно — видеть Дина таким отчаявшимся, беспомощным, переполненным беспокойством и желанием отомстить. Ещё больнее было от мысли, каково ему будет, когда он… когда ребёнок родится. Каково это будет — видеть каждый день этого ребёнка и…

Сэм сделал глубокий вдох, сосчитал до десяти и выдохнул. Ладно, надо взять себя в руки.

И кто там говорил, что никаких перепадов настроения?

Сэм криво улыбнулся и аккуратно перелил кофе в кружку. Поставил её на поднос рядом с тарелкой сэндвичей. И завис. Это было глупо. Не боялся же он в самом деле идти к Дину! Несколько раз сжав кулаки, он собрался и взял поднос.

Дин сидел в библиотеке. Справа от него стоял пустой бокал, рядом с ним наполовину пустая бутылка. Вчера она была полная, Сэм это помнил отчётливо. На мгновение замерев, он устало вздохнул и направился к Дину.

— Привет, — тихо позвал Сэм и опустил поднос на свободное место. — Не устал? Ты тут с самого утра.

— Привет, Сэмми. — Дин выпрямился и хрустнул шеей, отчего Сэм сморщился. — Только немного. А ты как? Всё хорошо?

От беспокойства и нежности в голосе Дина защемило сердце. Все тревоги и страхи растаяли, стоило только посмотреть в глаза Дина и почувствовать его присутствие, тепло тела.

— Да, хорошо, — мягко улыбнулся он и пригладил взъерошенные на макушке волосы Дина. Дин от этого довольно зажмурился, обхватил бёдра Сэма и уткнулся головой в его живот. И если бы всё было иначе, если бы это был их ребёнок…

Сэм сглотнул и отмахнул эти мысли в сторону, хотя бы сейчас и здесь ему хотелось тишины и покоя.

— Ты должен поесть, — прошептал Сэм, но продолжал расчёсывать волосы Дина пальцами и массировать голову. Руки Дина на мгновение крепко сжали бёдра, а потом Дин с явной неохотой оторвался.

— А ты?

— Я уже поел, не переживай.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Дин и придвинул поднос к себе. В животе у него громко заурчало, и он смущённо опустил голову. Сэм только рассмеялся и принялся убирать книги и записи в сторону, пока Дин с яростью вгрызался в сэндвич и хлюпал кофе.

— Есть какие-нибудь подвижки? — как можно деликатнее спросил Сэм, когда Дин покончил с едой. Он боялся ступать на эту территорию, но это было важно. И, в конце концов, о чём им поговорить ещё? О погоде? Или, ещё лучше, о его беременности?

Дин тут же нахмурился и словно весь сдулся. Сэм уже пожалел, что спросил, но во взгляде Дина не было ничего тёмного. Только усталость.

— Думаю, нам надо поговорить с Кроули, — наконец ответил Дин. Сэм на секунду не поверил своим ушам, но Дин молчал и почти стыдливо опустил взгляд, словно его самого эта идея совсем не устраивала.

— Зачем? Дин, это…

— Потому что я не знаю, что ещё делать! — сорвался Дин и поднялся со стула. — Мы хренову кучу времени проторчали за этими книгами, и ничего. И я… — Он закрыл глаза руками и тяжело вздохнул. — Кроули, хоть и тот ещё мудак, много знает. Он всё-таки король Ада. И его библиотека явно круче нашей. И он… Слушай, сейчас он может стать нашим союзником. Враг моего врага и всё такое.

Видеть такого Дина было невыносимо. Больно. Тяжело. Он был в отчаянии. Иначе даже бы и не задумался о том, чтобы обратиться к Кроули. И это… От этого что-то внутри ломалось. Что-то, что и без того едва держалось целым.

И это снова напомнило, насколько всё плохо. Не то чтобы Сэм мог такое забыть, но было гораздо проще не думать о плохом, не концентрироваться на чувстве обречённости, а просто… Торчать в библиотеке, штудировать горы книг и искать информацию. Потому что так легко было притворяться, что это исследование для очередной охоты, а не что-то личное.

А теперь слова Дина и его взгляд… Это было слишком.

— Ладно, — согласился Сэм и подошёл к нему, беря за руку и переплетая пальцы. — Ладно, давай вызовем этого засранца.

***

Кроули явился, как и всегда, в костюме с иголочки и с гадкой улыбкой. С интересом оглядел заброшенный склад, словно и впрямь изучал интерьер, и уже потом только повернулся к ним, расслабленно засунув руки в карманы.

— Привет, мальчуки. Как же я соскучился по вашим мордашкам. Но я бы ещё поскучал. Дел невпроворот, знаете ли, в последнее время.

— Знаем, — отрезал Дин, — в курсе.

— Фу, ну как невежливо, белка. Хоть бы поздоровался, — скривился Кроули и прижал руку к сердцу. — Столько лет знакомы. Можно сказать, душа в душу. И на тебе.

Сэм чувствовал, как Дин закипает. Ощущал это в воздухе — расходящееся от него волнами раздражение. Ещё немного — и он взорвётся. Не то чтобы сам Сэм любил показушничество и позёрство Кроули, но иногда можно было и потерпеть его придурь.

Он слегка сжал руку Дина в молчаливой просьбе держать себя в руках, и Дин расслабил напряжённую и твёрдую, как доска, спину, ссутулив плечи.

— Здравствуй, Кроули, — поздоровался он, чем заслужил удивлённый взгляд. — Прости, что оторвали от наверняка важных дел, но это важно.

— Ну что ты, лосик, — расплылся в радушной улыбке Кроули и махнул рукой. — Ты же знаешь, для тебя минутку я всегда найду. Ты — просто услада для глаз. Посмотри на себя, аж светишься весь изнутри. Сел на новую диетку? Или йогой занялся?

— Что? — тупо спросил Сэм. Он не… То есть Сэм всегда знал, что он не урод, не в физическом смысле. На него всегда бросали заинтересованные взгляды, официантки и бармены протягивали невзначай салфетки с нацарапанными на них номерами телефонов. Может, не так часто, как Дину, но он ведь сам не искал этого, так что… Но последние дни, даже недели вряд ли пошли ему на пользу. Он хоть и старался спать и питаться правильно, но чтобы «светиться изнутри»?..

— Или это заслуга белки? — усмехнулся Кроули, то ли не заметив замешательства, то ли не обратив на него внимания.

— Кроули, — прорычал Дин, заставив того замолчать и отвести взгляд с Сэма.

— Неужто угадал? — рассмеялся Кроули, и Дин шагнул вперёд, крепче сжимая демонский нож. — Ну ладно-ладно, — примирительно поднял он руки вверх и снова стал похож на дельца. — Что вам нужно?

Сэм подошёл ближе, встав рядом с Дином, и, глубоко вдохнув, спросил:

— Как убить Люцифера? — Он надеялся, что голос не дрожал, пока он произносил это имя. Дин мимолётно коснулся его бедра — жест безмолвной поддержки — и начал говорить, не дав Кроули шанса открыть рот:

— Мы знаем, что он выбрался из Клетки. А ты, — указал он пальцем на Кроули, — слишком дорожишь своей задницей и троном, чтобы не волноваться по этому поводу. И наверняка уже сам обдумывал, как избавиться от этого ублюдка. Так что давай без твоих увёрток. Выкладывай что знаешь. И не надо ездить нам по ушам.

— Ой, я весь горю, когда ты такой властный! С тобой он такой же, лось? — Мерзко ухмыльнувшись, Кроули поправил пиджак и засунул руки в карманы. — Что ж, так и быть. Вечно с вами, Винчестерами, так. Никакого веселья. И ты прав, бельчонок, есть у меня одна идея насчёт нашего общего знакомого архангела. Я бы даже сказал, не идея, а вполне рабочий вариант.

— А сам ты им не воспользовался, потому что руки пачкать не хотел? — язвительно усмехнулся Дин.

— Какой вариант? — не обращая не Дина внимания, спросил Сэм. От мысли, что есть способ убить его, убить Люцифера, избавиться от него навсегда, сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее.

— Есть одна вещица, — деловито начал Кроули, склонив голову набок, словно специально тянул время, наслаждаясь беспокойством и нетерпением. — Первый клинок.

— И им можно убить Люцифера? — недоверчиво бросил Дин. Сэм мельком взглянул на него — нахмуренный лоб, крепко сжатые челюсти. Весь насупленный, подобравшийся. Словно одно слово Кроули, которое ему не понравится или покажется сомнительным, — и он набросится на него, чтобы растерзать.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое, мой дорогой? — закатив глаза, спросил Кроули. — Именно им Каин убил Авеля. Эта вещь стала первым орудием убийства. Ты представляешь, какая в нём сила?

— И ты сам не воспользовался им, потому что?.. — Дина почти трясло. Он уже был на грани. И Сэм мог его понять. Они столько времени искали хоть что-то, хотя бы маленькую зацепку, и не находили ничего. А теперь появился шанс, а значит, появилась надежда. Но это было опасно — отдаваться ей, терять голову и рассудок.

Сэм мягко опустил ладонь на грудь Дина и тихо позвал его, заземляя, отвлекая от ослепивших эмоций. Но Дин под рукой был почти вибрирующим от напряжения.

— Нет, Сэмми, — резко обернулся он и тыкнул пальцем в Кроули. — Он всё расскажет! Всё! Без выебонов. Я хочу знать всё. Мне надоело, что все постоянно о чём-то умалчивают, что-то скрывают.

— Ого, как у вас всё запущено. Вы бы к психотерапевту сходили, что ли, — протянул Кроули. Сэм стиснул зубы. Он уже и сам хотел бы врезать ему. Кроули от этого вряд ли заткнётся, скорее, лишь мерзко осклабится и ещё больше начнёт язвить, но Сэм хотя бы выпустит пар. И всё же он только вздохнул, всё ещё удерживая Дина, и посмотрел на Кроули. Без злости, без давления. С молчаливой мольбой. — Ну хорошо, как тут устоять, лосик. Умеешь ты в душу залезть.

— У тебя её нет, — без эмоций ответил Сэм. Кроули только скривился, словно эти слова задели его за живое. — Так почему ты сам не убил Люцифера? Или ты не знаешь, где этот Первый клинок?

— Ну почему же не знаю. Знаю. В моём хранилище, — улыбнулся тот. — Люблю я, знаете ли, собирать безделушки всякие. Вот только сам по себе клинок бесполезен. Тем более против Люцифера.

— О чём ты? — спросил Дин. Сэм почувствовал, как под его ладонью перекатываются мышцы — Дин убрал демонский нож и скрести руки на груди. Сэм мысленно выдохнул и отошёл на шаг в сторону, сжав пальцы перед тем, как отстраниться.

— Клинок обретает силу только в руках того, кто отмечен меткой Каина. Демон не может быть её носителем. Только человек, — пожал плечами Кроули.

— Ты так тонко намекаешь, что один из нас должен принять эту метку? — выдохнул Сэм, чувствуя, как внутри всё цепенеет. Это он боялся. Боялся, что, даже если они найдут какое-то решение, придётся заплатить. Душой, или жизнью, или чем-то ещё. Но цена будет, и немалая. Сэм впервые слышал о метке Каина, но уже знал — чувствовал, — что бесследно это не пройдёт.

— Что для этого нужно? — Сэм очнулся от голоса Дина, решительного, твёрдого. И содрогнулся. Только не это…

— Вот это мне в тебе и нравится, бельчонок. Всегда готов. Как скаут, — улыбнулся Кроули, но Сэм его не слушал.

— Ты спятил? — взорвался Сэм, поворачиваясь всем телом к Дину и заставляя его смотреть на себя. — Мы ничего не знаем ни о клинке, ни о метке! Мы вообще впервые о них слышим! А ты хочешь бросаться сломя голову в бой, просто поверив ему на слово?

— Чего я хочу, Сэм, — так это убить Люцифера! — рявкнул Дин. — Стереть этого ублюдка с лица земли, уничтожить! За то, что он сделал. С тобой, с… нами. — Он осёкся и бросил быстрый взгляд на Кроули, наверняка поняв, что едва не проговорился. — Я хочу его убить, — отчеканил Дин.

— Думаешь, я этого не хочу? — спросил Сэм. Голос дрожал от стоящих в горле слёз. Его худший кошмар — Дин, готовый пожертвовать собой, — претворялся в жизнь. И что ещё страшнее, Сэм уже знал в глубине души, хотя и надеялся на лучшее, что Дин всё решил. Потому что он всегда так делал. И всё же он должен попытаться отговорить, иначе зачем вообще всё это? — Думаешь, я не хочу его смерти? Не хочу спать наконец спокойно, зная, что больше он не вернётся в нашу жизнь? Но ты сам сказал, что хочешь знать всё. А теперь просто веришь ему и готов бросаться в бой, не проверив, говорит ли он правду? Нельзя идти на охоту, не подготовившись. Правило папы номер один, помнишь? — Он подошёл к Дину и сжал его плечи. — Пожалуйста, Дин.

— Что ж, это всё очаровательно, — встрял Кроули. — Но мне пора. Так что дайте мне знать, как разберётесь между собой. И давайте без ритуалов. Не в Средние века живём, в самом деле. Можно просто позвонить. — И исчез.

Сэм не сводил глаз с Дина. Считывал каждую деталь, пытаясь понять, о чём он думает. Сердце заполошно колотилось о рёбра. Сэму казалось, этот грохот эхом отдавался в гулкой пустоте склада, метрономом отсчитывая секунды.

Наконец Дин вздохнул и опустил голову.

— Ладно, Сэмми. Давай поедем домой.

***

Как только они оказались в бункере, Сэм сразу же засел в библиотеке и просидел там полночи, лишь дважды забредая на кухню, чтобы перекусить. Дин периодически приходил, спрашивал, есть ли успехи, быстро пролистывал пару книг и уходил. Сэм не спрашивал, куда, но, кажется, в гараж, судя по запаху машинного масла и пятнам на руках. И если от этого ему становилось легче, то Сэм был готов и дальше молчать. Лишь бы только Дин не наделал глупостей.

Информации толком не нашлось. Только упоминания вскользь о том, что один из хранителей владел раньше клинком, но без подробностей. Насколько Сэм понял из разрозненных записей, этот хранитель оказался паршивой овцой, и потому почти всё, что было с ним связано, остальные хранители уничтожили. С глаз долой…

Спать Сэм отправился, измотанный событиями дня и часами, проведёнными над книгами. Поясница ныла, и, идя по коридору бункера в сторону комнаты, Сэм мечтал, как уляжется наконец на мягкий матрас под бок Дину. В тепло, безопасность.

Дин уже спал, но, видимо, не крепко, потому что, стоило тихонечко открыть дверь, он приподнялся на локтях и чуть улыбнулся. Сэм быстро стянул джинсы, про себя отмечая, что скоро придётся покупать новую одежду, и забрался на кровать. Дин молча притянул его ближе и прижался грудью к спине, горячо дыша в шею. От этих простых и знакомых движений сердце щемило и разрывалось в груди. Сколько ещё таких мгновений тишины у них осталось? Сколько ещё дней, только _их_ дней у них было?

Рука Дина, закинутая на рёбра, обжигала кожу даже через футболку.

Раньше он бы положил её на живот, но… Больше он этого не делал. Всегда замирал, как только его пальцы касались мягкого холмика. И каждый раз Сэм ломался. И знал, что Дин тоже ломается.

На сколько их хватит?

Об этом Сэм старался не думать. Он сосредоточился на дыхании Дина, оседающем на шее, на тепле его тела и мягко погружался в сон, представляя, как проснется всё так же в объятиях Дина.

Но проснулся он один.

Поначалу Сэм не придал этому значения. Думал, что тот на кухне или, как это было последние дни, в библиотеке. Но как только Сэм вышел из комнаты в коридор, то понял, что тишина, которая стояла в бункере, была давящей. Сердце рухнуло в желудок.

Сэм бросился сначала на кухню, потом в библиотеку, но Дина нигде не было. Едва держа себя в руках, он рванул в гараж и замер в дверях.

«Импалы» не было. А значит, Дина тоже.

Паника скрутила внутренности в тугой узел. Кровь резко отлила от лица, а рот наполнился слюной. Сэм оперся о стену и согнулся пополам, хватаясь на живот. Его вырвало желчью. И Сэм даже обрадовался, что вчера толком так и не ел.

Вытерев губы подолом футболки, он опустился на пол и сел у стены, устало откинув голову. Боль от удара он едва заметил — слёзы, казалось, душили все чувства, кроме страха и глубокой безнадёжности. Сэм знал, что бесполезно сейчас звонить Дину и о чём-то просить. Он словно пёс, который почуял след и теперь не остановится, пока не дойдёт до конца.

— Сэм? — послышался голос Каса в коридоре. Сэм резко повернул голову в ту сторону и быстро стёр слёзы с лица.

— Я здесь! — прикрикнул он и с трудом поднялся на ноги, держась за стену. Слабость сковала всё тело, сделала каменным, неподъёмным. Руки и ноги дрожали, и Сэм едва не рухнул, если бы не вовремя появившийся Кас.

— Что с тобой? — беспокойно спросил он, и Сэм с удивлением осмотрел Каса. Не то чтобы Сэм считал его бесчувственным роботом, но тот обычно таких эмоций не проявлял.

— Меня стошнило, — попытался его успокоить Сэм, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что встревожил Каса. — Ничего страшного.

— Давай отведём тебя на кухню. Думаю, тебе нужно попить воды. А ещё лучше, зелёного чая с имбирём. — Сэм на этих словах застыл и с недоверием оглядел его с ног до головы. Тот, видимо, понял замешательство и почти смущённо произнёс: — Я прочёл кое-какую литературу.

— Эм, да. Спасибо, Кас, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Это… мило.

Кас улыбнулся в ответ и, поддерживая Сэма, помог ему дойти до кухни. Усадил на стул и, достав из холодильника бутылку воды, передал её Сэму. Сэм благодарно кивнул и начал мелкими глотками цедить воду, смывая противный привкус. Когда от желчи во рту не осталось и следа, он устало поставил бутылку на стол и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты выглядишь… не очень хорошо, — наконец произнёс Кас. Сэм только усмехнулся его деликатности.

— Да, представляю. — Он запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь хоть немного их причесать. Неловкая тишина давила на плечи, и Сэм поёрзал, пытаясь отогнать это чувство.

— Сэм, где Дин? — Что ж, этого вопроса стоило ожидать. Только Сэм всё равно не был к нему готов. И тем более не был готов ответить на него. Кас, словно чувствуя настроение Сэма, лишь молча сел напротив и терпеливо ждал.

— Скорее всего, он с Кроули ушёл за меткой Каина, чтобы убить Люцифера, — спустя какое-то время всё же решился Сэм. Правда ужасающей тяжестью легла на сердце, и что-то внутри оборвалось. Словно плотина рухнула.

— Сэм, это…

— Я знаю, Кас. Я знаю, что это ужасная идея. Что ничем хорошим это не кончится, — выпалил Сэм, задыхаясь от бурлящего в груди огня. — Но Дин вцепился в эту мысль. И ты же его знаешь, он в такие моменты ничего больше не видит. Я… Я боюсь за него. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Мне кажется, что всё вокруг рушится, а я ничего не могу. Только стоять и смотреть. Мне нужно… — Он перевёл дыхание и зажал ладонью рот. Эта мысль уже давно крутилась в голове и не давала покоя, но раньше Сэм всё не мог набраться смелости и попросить Каса об этом. Тот и так слишком многое делал для него, а это… было настолько эгоистично. Но теперь он не видел другого выхода. Не знал, к кому ещё обратиться. — Пожалуйста, Кас. Присматривай за ним, когда я… — Сэм всхлипнул и посмотрел вверх, словно ища поддержки у… хоть у кого-нибудь. — Даже если у Дина получится убить Люцифера, это ничего не изменит. Я умру. А Дин останется один с ребёнком. И… я надеюсь — я знаю, что Дин ничего ему не сделает, но он… Он его возненавидит. Просто потому, что ребёнок жив. Будет его избегать и игнорировать. Но ребёнку нужна будет забота и внимание. И мне больше некого просить. — Кас покачал головой, но Сэм не дал ему возможности ответить. — Ты можешь отказаться. Разумеется, Кас. Но… ты сможешь понять его как никто другой. Ты ангел. Ты знаешь, каково это — обладать силой. Только ты сможешь научить его. И… Я знаю, что ты справишься.

Сэм едва мог дышать и, как подсудимый, ждал приговора. Глаза заволокло пеленой слёз, и он зажмурился, пытаясь прийти в себя. Если Кас откажет… Сэм боялся даже думать об этом.

— Ты хороший человек, Сэм, — наконец ответил Кас. — И я верю, что твоё дитя будет таким же. Пусть и не человеком. И для меня это честь — знать, что ты доверяешь его мне после всего случившегося. Я обещаю, что сделаю всё возможное, чтобы он вырос достойным твоего имени.

Сэм не помнил, как он оказался по другую сторону стола, обнимая Каса. Он помнил лишь тепло его тела и чувство покоя, которое шаром поднималось откуда-то из самой глубины.


	6. chapter 5. dissension (раздор)

После того как Сэм немного успокоился, Кас всё-таки напоил его чаем. Зелёным с имбирём. Слетал на своём «ангельском транспорте» в ближайший продуктовый магазин.

Сэм, как только увидел его посреди кухни с пачкой чая, сначала не поверил глазам. Это было так… странно. И трогательно. Кроме Дина, никто и никогда не заботился о нём настолько, чтобы срываться с места из-за какой-то ерунды вроде чая. И Сэм, ну, он почти расплакался. Почти. Сквозь навернувшиеся слёзы он смотрел, как Кас внимательно читал инструкцию и неумело, но старательно заваривал чай, выждав ровно две минуты, прежде чем поставить чашку на стол перед Сэмом. А после, когда Сэм его выпил, отправил отдыхать.

И хотя физически Сэм и правда чувствовал себя уже гораздо лучше, внутри всё скручивало тревогой. Ведь именно этого он и боялся — того, что Дина сорвёт, что он больше не выдержит и опрометчиво кинется в бой, как только появится хотя бы проблеск надежды. Что он уронит первую костяшку домино и начнёт то, что уже нельзя будет остановить.

Руки постоянно тянулись к телефону, и несколько раз Сэм почти сорвался, почти позвонил, но успевал сбросить звонок. Что бы он сказал? Умолял бы не делать глупостей и возвращаться? На Дина это не подействует.

Обычно, стоило Сэму включить режим «щенячьих глаз», Дин сдавался. Но не сейчас. Сейчас, когда Дин искренне верил, что нашёл способ справиться со всеми их проблемами, он не остановится. Они уже такое проходили. И не один раз. Всё, что оставалось Сэму сейчас, — это надеяться на лучшее. Как будто это хоть когда-нибудь помогало.

Лёжа на кровати и смотря в потолок, он вслушивался в звуки бункера. Но слышал лишь тишину и иногда шорохи — Кас, видимо, наводил порядок в библиотеке. Или снова засел за книги. Может быть, ему удастся найти что-нибудь о метке. Например, как от неё избавиться.

Сэм хотел в это верить. Потому что даже если они и правда смогут с её помощью убить Люцифера, Сэм не хотел рисковать.

Когда ожидание и бездействие начали сводить с ума, он всё же схватил телефон, но не чтобы позвонить. Было одно дело, которое он давно откладывал, потому что это казалось слишком неправильным. Словно пир во время чумы.

Он открыл браузер и вбил в поисковую строку «имена детей». Может, он ещё и не знал пол ребёнка, но пока что можно было подобрать несколько вариантов.

Первый же открытый сайт выдал сотни мужских и женских имён, от которых разбегались глаза. Сэм точно решил, что не хочет называть ребёнка в честь кого-то, кого они потеряли. И точно не в честь родителей. И не только потому, что для Дина это станет ещё невыносимее. Просто… это было неуместно.

Давать ребёнку какое-то вычурное и сложное имя Сэм тоже не хотел. Он представлял что-то лаконичное и простое, как у них с Дином. Что-то, что не будет иметь ни малейшей ассоциации с необычным происхождением ребёнка. Как, например…

Мэй, от которого веет весной и светом.

Джек, в котором слышится сила и стойкость.

Сам того не заметив, Сэм положил ладонь на живот и мягко улыбнулся.

Теперь у тебя есть имя, малыш.

Называть ребёнка по имени пока всё равно бы не получилось, не зная пола, и Сэм это понимал, но всё же что-то внутри перевернулось. Это был уже не безликий абстрактный ребёнок. Теперь он стал реальным и живым. И это понимание оказалось на удивление волнительным и таким… захватывающим.

И разделить бы этот момент с Дином, только… вряд ли тот оценит.

Сердце кольнуло осознанием, насколько он сейчас одинок. И он не мог не думать о том, как бы всё было иначе, носи он в себе их с Дином ребёнка. Дин бы не отходил от него ни на шаг, душил бы заботой и почти насильно откармливал. И не бросался рисковать собой при первой возможности. Они были бы счастливы, возможно, как никогда в жизни.

Но реальность такова, что и он, и Дин сейчас один на один с ужасом ситуации, и пропасть между ними только растёт. И он умрёт, а Дин останется с ребёнком, которого будет ненавидеть и сторониться просто потому, что Сэма больше не будет именно из-за него.

Интересно, каково было их отцу, когда он узнал, что Желтоглазый в ту ночь приходил за Сэмом, а мама просто… оказалась не в то время не в том месте. Начал ли он смотреть на Сэма иначе? Так, как будет смотреть на ребёнка Дин?

Сэм не хотел об этом думать. Боялся об этом думать.

Он вообще в последнее время боялся.

Это выматывало и иссушало изнутри. И порой он ловил себя на мысли «Скорее бы всё это закончилось», только спустя секунду вспоминая, чем всё закончится.

Всё это напоминало Ад. И, наверное, именно поэтому Люцифер сделал то, что он сделал. Влез в самое сокровенное и извратил, не оставив мирной гавани, где бы можно было найти покой, когда кругом разруха. Самая изощрённая и невыносимая пытка из всех — медленно сходить с ума от безысходности и отчаяния.

Сэм зло тряхнул головой и отогнал мрачные мысли. Не сегодня. Хватит с него.

Вместо того, чтобы снова накручивать себя, он опять накрыл живот ладонью и несколько раз мягко провёл большим пальцем. Глубоко вдохнул и на несколько секунд задержал дыхание, собираясь с мыслями.

— Привет, малыш, — наконец прошептал он едва слышно. — Это я, твой папа. Я… на самом деле я не знаю, что сказать, просто… Я люблю тебя, — признался он, чувствуя, как глаза щиплет от слёз. — Что бы ни случилось, я хочу, чтобы ты помнил об этом.

Сэм замер словно в ожидании, что было глупо. Ребёнок ещё не мог толкаться. Поэтому Сэм только фыркнул, мысленно ругая себя, и убрал руку с живота. И в этот момент его накрыло волной тепла, от которой тело практически вибрировало. На мгновение он растерялся, застыл, неверяще смотря вниз, как будто оттуда могло что-то вылезти, а потом широко улыбнулся. Впервые за последнее время.

— Ох, детка…

За стуком крови, бешено стучащей в ушах, Сэм не расслышал, как в комнату ворвался Кас. Только когда дверь с грохотом врезалась в стену, поднял на него полные слёз радости глаза и всё продолжал улыбаться.

— Сэм, я почувствовал… — Кас застыл у кровати. Сэм ясно увидел решимость на его лице, которая потом сменилась растерянностью.

— Я думаю, ребёнок… Он, кажется, поздоровался. Или вроде того, — в конце концов объяснил Сэм и, поднявшись с кровати, подошёл к Касу. Дёрнулся к его руке и сжал её, с предвкушением глядя на Каса. — Это Кастиэль, малыш, — начал он, не отводя взгляда от голубых глаз напротив. — Он наш друг. Он наша семья.

И снова поток тепла прошёлся сквозь него.

— Это удивительно, — заворожённо ответил Кас. — Я никогда прежде…

Скрип входной двери прорезал благоговейную тишину бункера.

***

Сэм не мог перестать смотреть на уродливую метку, которая клеймом «украшала» предплечье Дина. Воспалённая, грубая, первобытная. От неё веяло чем-то тёмным и древним. Как от Смерти. Только если всадник внушал уважение на грани страха, метка отдавала безумием.

— Я думал, мы договорились… — Сэм пытался вложить в голос сталь и резкость, но был уверен, что у него не получилось. Его трясло от волнения, он едва мог дышать от того, как сильно в груди колотилось сердце. — Ты даже не предупредил меня! Просто исчез! — сорвался Сэм и подлетел к Дину. Кровь кипела от злости, от страха. Сам того не понимая, он начал толкать Дина в грудь. — Как ты мог? Как ты?..

— Как?! — взревел Дин и резко сжал Сэма словно тисками. — Как?! Что мне оставалось? Сидеть и протирать задницу в библиотеке, снова и снова просматривая книги, в которых ничего нет? Позволить Люциферу разгуливать по земле и наслаждаться жизнью после того, что он с тобой сделал? Или просто ждать, когда его отродье, — выплюнул он, скривившись и бросив взгляд на живот Сэма, — родится и вместе со своим папашкой уничтожит мир? Это мне надо было делать? А, Сэм?

Сэм смотрел на Дина и едва держал себя в руках. Столько гнева. Столько ярости. Они исказили его лицо, превратили в того палача, которым стал Дин в Аду. Охотничьи инстинкты кричали ему, чтобы он бежал, держался от этого человека подальше, что рядом с ним небезопасно. Но это же Дин. Он не причинит вреда, верно?

Верно?

— Я сделал это ради тебя, Сэм, — произнёс Дин и мягко обхватил его лицо ладонями, приблизив к себе. — Я не… Я только тебя вернул, — прошептал он. — Можешь кричать, злиться, бить меня. Мне всё равно, но это лучше, чем снова тебя потерять.

— Дин… — только и смог ответить Сэм, вцепляясь и вжимаясь в него всем телом. Дин дрожал, словно замёрз, и Сэм обвил его руками, чтобы успокоить. Укрыть собой, защитить. Почему-то Дин постоянно забывал, что Сэм тоже всегда хотел лишь одного — чтобы Дин был в безопасности. Чтобы он был жив, счастлив, насколько это возможно. И Сэм был готов ради этого на всё, так же, как и Дин.

Это делало их сильнее. И это делало их слабее.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — наконец прошептал Сэм и принялся покрывать поцелуями сначала висок, потом щёку и подбородок Дина, пока ласково водил руками по его плечам и спине. — Ты голоден?

— Нет, Сэмми, — хрипло ответил Дин. — Я просто… Побудь со мной, пожалуйста. Я просто хочу…

— Конечно. Всё, что тебе нужно.

Сэм повёл Дина в комнату, держа его за руку, и старался не обращать внимания на пронзительный взгляд Каса.

Дин уснул моментально, как только устроился на кровати, руками и ногами обвив Сэма. Он ворочался, что-то бубнил, иногда вздрагивал, а после цеплялся ещё сильнее. Словно боялся, что Сэм исчезнет. Сэм только шептал слова утешения и не переставая гладил его спину и голову, зарывался в волосы и прижимался губами ко лбу.

Возможно, ему всё показалось? Может, Дин не изменился из-за метки, а просто устал? Он всегда был вспыльчивым, бурно реагировал, особенно когда боялся и не знал, что делать. Но теперь у них был шанс, и…

И что? Всё наладится?

Сэм зажмурился и дрожаще выдохнул в макушку Дина.

Ничего не наладится. Но Сэм мог сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы Дин как можно легче пережил его уход. Для начала найти способ избавить Дина от метки, как только они убьют Люцифера — мозг категорически отказывался рассматривать вариант, что у них это не получится, — и объяснить Дину, что ребёнок — это просто ребёнок. Раз плюнуть.

Медленно, терзаемый сотнями мыслей и сомнений, Сэм тоже провалился в беспокойный сон. Впервые за долгое время ему снова приснилась Клетка, и Люцифер пытал его, надев личину Дина.

***

Сэм проснулся резко. Сел на кровати, по привычке потянувшись к пистолету под подушкой. Сердце гулко стучало о рёбра, подгоняемое адреналином в крови. Не сразу сообразив, что произошло, Сэм всё же встал и тихо подошёл к двери — въевшиеся в мозг привычки и инстинкты говорили, что что-то не так, и он не стал им противиться.

Бесшумно открыв дверь, он вышел в коридор и прислушался. Всё было тихо, но в голове словно вопила сирена, и Сэм крепче стиснул пистолет.

Грохот раздался со стороны библиотеки. Затем послышались голоса Каса и Дина. Громкие, почти на грани криков. Сэм поставил пистолет на предохранитель и быстрым шагом, срываясь на бег, пошёл на звуки ссоры.

Он ворвался прямо посреди перепалки. Дин с искажённым от злости лицом стоял вплотную к Касу и указательным пальцем давил на его грудь. Кас сохранял спокойствие, но Сэм заметил, как он сжимал руку в кулак, словно был готов вот-вот сорваться.

— Эй, что происходит? — Сэм старался не показывать тревогу, но пальцы, сжимающие пистолет, мелко дрожали.

— Ничего, Сэм. Всё хорошо, — ответил Кас. Он не отводил взгляда от Дина и весь подобрался, словно был готов броситься на него, если что-то пойдёт не так. И Дин это, похоже, заметил: он расправил плечи, прищурился и оскалился. Сэм втянул воздух в лёгкие и шагнул вперёд. Всё внутри напряглось, как перед дракой — он был почти уверен, что к этому и идёт.

— С каких пор ты решаешь, в порядке у нас всё или нет, а, Кас? — прорычал Дин. — Кто дал тебе право?

— Дин, пожалуйста… — попытался Сэм, но тот его словно не слышал. Продолжал сверлить взглядом Каса, будто перед ним стоял враг. Сэм сделал ещё один шаг к ним, убрал пистолет на стол, готовый кинуться оттаскивать Дина, если придётся.

— Думаешь, я не вижу, что ты вытворяешь за моей спиной, Кас? — продолжал Дин, теперь почти нависая над Касом. — Как ты подбиваешь к нему клинья, как вьёшься рядом, такой заботливый и внимательный. Захотел воспользоваться его уязвимым положением, да?

— Что ты такое говоришь, Дин? — выдохнул Сэм, не веря тому, что слышит. Дин, конечно, бывал ревнивым порой, но это больше была игра напоказ. Тем более к Касу?..

— Как ты можешь быть таким наивным, Сэмми? Неужели ты всерьёз думал, что он просто беспокоится? — Дин наконец повернулся к нему, и Сэм чуть не отшатнулся. Этот Дин пугал как…

— Это же Кас, — почти умоляя, произнёс Сэм, надеясь вразумить его. — Он наш друг, он столько сделал…

— И что же он сделал, Сэм? — рявкнул Дин и подошёл к Сэму. Сэм едва не попятился назад, но сумел удержаться. — Предал нас и обманывал? Разрушил твою стену? Ты об этом? Чем он нам помог? — Всё внутри сковало льдом. Сэм чувствовал, как слёзы наворачиваются на глаза от ужаса. Всё было куда хуже, чем он мог себе представить. — Если бы он и правда хотел помочь, то помог бы. Нашёл способ убить Люцифера или убил бы его сам. Но он только торчит здесь, пока _я_ пытаюсь хоть что-то сделать! А он крутится вокруг тебя и… — Дин оказался прямо перед ним. Сэм внутренне съёжился. В памяти ещё так свежи были отрывки сна. Воспоминания того, как Люцифер медленно и с таким удовольствием убивал его снова и снова. — О чём вы постоянно разговариваете, а? Ты правда думал, я не замечу, Сэм?

— Это не то, что ты думал, — выдохнул Сэм дрожащим голосом. — Дин, боже…

— Тогда объясни, что я должен думать, — рыкнул Дин. Сэм с трудом находил силы смотреть ему в глаза. Сердце провалилось куда-то в живот. Всё тело онемело, словно чужое. — Давай! — прикрикнул Дин, и Сэм содрогнулся.

— Это… — еле слышно начал он. Слов не было. Только чувство бесконечного ужаса. Ему казалось, что это продолжение сна, потому что реальность не могла быть такой. Настоящий Дин не мог… — Мы говорили о ребёнке. Мы… Дин. — Сэм тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами. Он должен был сказать это. Ещё давно, как только увидел тот сон с ребёнком впервые. Сэм открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Дином, и решился: — Он не зло. Этот ребёнок — не зло. Он просто… В нём нет ничего от Люцифера. И Кас это тоже чувствует. Чувствует, что…

— Это Кас тебе наговорил? — В глазах Дина разливалась ярость. Первобытная и неукротимая. Сэм знал, что она направлена не на него, но с трудом держал себя в руках. — Он запудрил тебе мозги этой?..

— Нет, Дин, нет. Я это просто знаю, понимаешь? — Сэм мягко коснулся его руки, надеясь успокоить Дина, как всегда это делал. — Я чувствую его, вижу его во снах. Он… Думаешь, почему у меня нет кошмаров, приступов паники? Этот ребёнок заботится обо мне и…

— Конечно, он заботится, Сэм! — Дин схватил его за плечи и крепко стиснул. — Ты нужен ему здоровым!

— Нет, Дин. Дело не только в этом, — качал головой Сэм. Он не сводил с Дина взгляда, словно пытался передать ему свои мысли и чувства. — Это не просто забота о… сосуде, это…

— Я понял. Я… — Дин в поражении опустил голову и ссутулил плечи. Что-то в нём сломалось и оборвалось, и Сэм задержал дыхание. Сердце начало бешено колотиться, когда Дин нежно обхватил ладонями его лицо. — Господи, Сэмми, прости, — прошептал он, и Сэм лишь слабо улыбнулся, смаргивая слёзы. Неужели Дин правда всё понял? Может быть?.. — Я должен был заметить это раньше. Он пустил корни, затуманил твой разум. Я думал, ещё есть время… — Что-то внутри с грохотом разлетелось на сотни осколков. — Но я всё исправлю, клянусь, слышишь?

— Дин… — задушено выдавил из себя Сэм. Внутренности словно сжали в тиски.

— Я ухожу, — отрезал Дин и отстранился. Сэм подался вперёд, за теплом его тела, но почувствовал лишь лёд. — И, когда вернусь, тебя здесь не будет, ясно? — бросил он Касу. И, схватив висящую на спинке кресла куртку, пошёл к выходу.

— Что?.. — Сэм ничего не понимал. Мир вокруг него, _его_ мир рассыпался, как песочный замок во время прилива, а Сэм всё пытался удержать его целым. — Дин! — с отчаянием прокричал он, надеясь остановить его.

— Я на встречу с Кроули, — рвано произнёс Дин, едва повернув голову в его сторону. — Он должен предать клинок. Я убью Люцифера. А потом? — Он замер и посмотрел на Сэма. Его глаза горели решимостью и обещанием. — Я _вырежу_ его ублюдка из тебя. Я всё исправлю, Сэмми.

— Дин… — выдохнул ему вслед Сэм, но Дин его уже не слышал. Входная дверь заскрипела в мёртвой тишине, а потом оглушительно захлопнулась. Сэм прижал руки к лицу, лишь бы не закричать, и осел на пол.

Он не заметил, как и когда Кас успел оказаться рядом, лишь почувствовал его руку на спине и расходящееся от неё тепло. Но не этого сейчас хотел Сэм, не его присутствия и не его поддержки, хотя и был благодарен за этот трогательный жест.

Босые ноги заледенели и начали неметь, но Сэм не мог сейчас подняться. В груди разрасталась пустота и слабость, нехорошая, болезная. Ядовитая. Всё, на что Сэму хватало сил, — это не закричать и не утонуть в отчаянии. Он вцепился в плащ Каса, как в спасательный круг, и дрожал. Слёз не осталось. Ничего не осталось.

Он знал, что уже ничего не будет как прежде. Что сейчас они пересекли черту, после которой нет возврата. Дин пересёк. Изменился. И если ещё вчера Сэм мог хотя бы наивно надеяться, что всё ещё наладится, то сейчас надежда рухнула.

— Вставай, Сэм, — тихо, но уверенно сказал Кас, помогая Сэму подняться. Он придерживал его за плечи и немного встряхнул, заставляя смотреть на себя. — Ты должен собрать вещи. Бери только самое необходимое, слышишь?

— Что? — спросил Сэм. Он не понимал, зачем Кас просит его о таком. _Как_ он мог просить о таком? Бросить Дина, когда тот нуждается в помощи?

— Тебе здесь небезопасно, — спокойно объяснил Кас и, убедившись, что Сэм твёрдо стоит на ногах, отошёл к столу, перебирая книги, откладывая кое-какие в сторону.

— Что? — снова спросил Сэм, в этот раз с усмешкой. — Дин не причинит мне вреда, Кас.

— Ты в этом уверен? — Кас повернулся к нему лицом и выжидающе смотрел прямо в глаза.

— Я… Конечно уверен. — Сэм выпрямился, подобрался, чувствуя не то злость, не то обиду. — Это же Дин! Он никогда…

— Это уже не Дин, — отрезал Кас. От того, каким спокойным и ровным тоном он это произнёс, живот Сэма скрутило тошнотой. — Метка исказила, извратила его, приумножив все негативные эмоции. Он теперь — сплошные ярость и гнев. При других обстоятельствах, я думаю, этот процесс длился бы куда дольше. Но в последнее время Дина питали тёмные мысли и тёмные эмоции, и это ускорило изменение.

— Даже если и так, — заикаясь и качая головой, произнёс Сэм, — даже если он изменился, Дин никогда не сделает мне больно, он…

— Даже если будет считать, что спасает тебя? — Сэм прижал руку к груди, впиваясь пальцами в плоть, словно хотел вырвать из себя ноющую боль, которая не давала дышать. Это всё неправда. Это нереально. Этого не может быть… — Он сейчас не в себе и не видит границ, Сэм. Он может убить тебя, если решит, что это единственный способ защитить тебя от тьмы.

— Нет… — почти умоляя, выдохнул Сэм, но в глубине души что-то кричало, что слова Каса, пусть и такие страшные, — правда.

— Ты знаешь, почему Каин убил Авеля? — Сэм от неожиданного вопроса нахмурился. Кас теперь стоял перед Сэмом, держа в руках стопку книг, и, словно учитель, терпеливо ждал ответа. Но Сэм забыл все слова и лишь смотрел на него, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. — Не из-за зависти, как вам твердили. Каин любил брата больше всего на свете, но убил, чтобы спасти его от влияния Люцифера, чтобы душа Авеля осталась незапятнанной.

Сэм отвёл взгляд от проницательных глаз Каса и закрыл лицо ладонями. Всё происходило слишком быстро. Он не успевал угнаться за событиями последних дней, а от него требовали решения. Это сводило с ума. Он и без того балансировал на краю пропасти, а сейчас чувствовал, как земля под ногами крошится.

— Я не смогу помочь тебе и ребёнку, если ты не позволишь, Сэм, — негромко сказал Кас. — Ты просил меня позаботиться о ребёнке, и я обещал, что сделаю всё, от меня зависящее. Но я не смогу этого сделать, если заботиться будет не о ком.

— Да, — хрипло ответил Сэм. Слова Каса напомнили ему, что он должен взять себя в руки. Грубо растерев лицо, он кивнул и прочистил горло. — Ладно, дай мне десять минут.

***

Клинок казался продолжением руки, словно был давно потерянной частью его самого. Дин и не замечал, как тяжело ему дышалось, пока не взял его в руки. И сразу же ощутил прилив сил. Такого не было… никогда. Лёгкость и свобода. Как будто что-то в нём, надёжно запертое, терзающее душу, вырвалось на волю.

Он чувствовал, как мощь струится, окутывает тело, пульсирует и движется вместо крови. Энергия переполняла его, пузырилась под кожей, жаждала выбраться, выплеснуться сокрушающей всех и всё на своём пути волной, нести разрушение. Смерть.

Всю дорогу до бункера Дин украдкой бросал взгляд на клинок, лежащий рядом, на месте, которое принадлежало Сэму. Касался его, кончиками пальцев поглаживал рукоять и лезвие. В нём было что-то первобытное, дикое. Что-то, что взывало к самым потаённым уголкам подсознания, резонировало с вибрирующими от жажды мести и крови струнами души.

Дин едва находил в себе силы не ёрзать на месте и не срываться на бешеную скорость. Он так хотел сжать рукоять клинка и погрузить его в плоть мясного костюма Люцифера, чувствовать, как он мягко и без сопротивления разрезает кожу и мышцы. Услышать этот чавкающий звук, с которым лезвие выходит из тела. Ощутить тепло и липкость крови, покрывающей пальцы. Это так… возбуждало. Он давно не чувствовал ничего подобного. Возможно, вообще никогда не чувствовал. Чтобы дыхание сбивалось от одной только мысли…

Бункер встретил его тишиной.

Дин ухмыльнулся. Ангел всё-таки послушался и ушёл, оставив их в покое. Отлично. Пернатый засранец слишком многое себе позволял, вёл себя так, словно имел право находиться здесь и… Дин стиснул челюсти и сжал клинок, представив, как этот говнюк прикасался к Сэму, миловался с ним и пудрил голову чепухой прямо под носом у Дина. Пользовался его наивностью и уязвимостью. Сэма ведь так легко обвести вокруг пальца. Вспомнить хотя бы историю с Руби.

Дин утробно рыкнул.

Ангелы. Демоны. Всё одно — мерзавцы, которые использовали людей в своих целях. И ни те, ни другие почему-то не могли пройти мимо Сэма. В чём-то Дин их понимал — Сэм был особенным. Всегда, с самого детства. Но он принадлежал Дину и только ему. С того самого момента, как папа вложил его в руки Дина в задымлённом и горящем доме, Сэм больше не был мальчиком Джона. Он принадлежал Дину. Даже когда Сэм уехал в Стэнфорд, клеймо, печать принадлежности, метка собственности Дина оставалась на нём. В его костях, его сердце, его коже.

И, наверное, сейчас было самое время напомнить об этом. Сколько уже прошло? Больше двух месяцев с их последнего раза. С его последнего раза, потому что последний раз Сэма был с… хреновым Люцифером. Пора Сэму напомнить, что он — только его.

Ровными и чёткими шагами Дин направился в сторону комнат.

Жар в животе с каждым шагом становился сильнее и наполнял конечности, словно расплавленный металл.

— Сэмми! — прикрикнул он, подходя к нужной двери. На мгновение в голове пронеслась мысль, что Сэм может спать, он в последнее время сам не свой, на него ведь столько свалилось, и надо дать ему отдохнуть, но Дин отмахнулся и рывком открыл дверь.

В комнате было пусто.

Как и в комнате Сэма. Сердце заколотилось быстрее. Возбуждение сменилось паникой, когда Дин понял, что Сэма в бункере нет. Но стоило приглядеться, и Дин понял: некоторых вещей Сэма тоже не было. Его сумки и рюкзака, ноутбука, любимой толстовки, из которой он в последнее время не вылезал, «Тауруса».

Паника сменилась раздражением и злостью.

Дин слепо вытащил телефон и по памяти набрал номер Сэма. Гудки всё шли и шли, и это начинало действовать на нервы. Дин сбросил звонок и набрал номер снова. Если Сэм не поднимет трубку сейчас…

Телефон завибрировал, гудки прекратились. Дин услышал шорох и шум ветра, тихий вздох, похожий на всхлип. Этот звук он узнал бы всегда.

— Сэм, какого хрена? Где ты? — прорычал Дин.

— Дин… — еле слышно протянул Сэм, снова вздохнул, явно собираясь силами перед долгой, наверняка эмоциональной речью, на которую Дин сейчас не был настроен.

— Что происходит? — перебил он, не дав Сэму сказать ни слова. — Это всё Кас? — рявкнул он. Конечно же, Кас. Кто ещё мог надоумить Сэма сделать какую-то глупость? Может, он вообще заставил его сделать это силой или своим ангельским внушением? Если это так, то Дин выдернет все его перья, оторвёт проклятые крылья и запихнёт их в его задницу. А потом убьёт. С особой жестокостью. Медленно и мучительно, так что даже его моджо не поможет исцелиться.

— Что? Нет, Дин, — беспокойно ответил Сэм. — Кас… Он со мной, да, но он тут не при чём.

Дин стиснул телефон до скрипа и еле сдерживался, чтобы не швырнуть его об стену. Грёбаный ангел.

— Скажи, где ты, — ровно произнёс Дин, выровняв дыхание. — Я тебя заберу, слышишь?

— Нет, Дин. Не надо. Я… — Повисла тишина. Дин вслушивался в каждый шорох и звук, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Хотел бы он видеть Сэма, его глаза, чтобы знать, что творится в его огромной голове. Вот так, слыша только его голос, искажённый помехами, он не мог нормально функционировать. Наконец Сэм вздохнул и сказал: — Мне нужно было уйти. Я должен был ради ребёнка и его безопасности. — Дин с трудом верил своим ушам. Неужели Сэм ушёл из-за этого… отродья? Неужели всерьёз выбрал его, а не Дина? — Он не такой, каким ты его считаешь, — продолжал Сэм. В его голосе слышалась лёгкая улыбка. — Я верю, что он удивительный, он сможет изменить этот мир, понимаешь? Я должен его защитить. Даже от тебя.

— Что ты несёшь?

Дин так этого боялся. Того, что этот ребёнок начнёт влиять на Сэма, играть с его чувствами. Сэм ведь всегда был таким мягкотелым в этом плане, его так легко было разжалобить. И эта тварь тоже это знала.

Он должен был начать действовать раньше, а не протирать штаны в библиотеке над кучей бесполезных книг. Тогда Сэм был бы в безопасности. Тогда Сэм был бы здесь, рядом с ним, а не чёрт-те где с ангелом, который его чуть не убил.

— Я люблю тебя, Дин, — сквозь слёзы выдохнул Сэм. — Очень сильно. И я хочу быть с тобой. Я… не хотел уходить, видит Бог. Я хочу быть сейчас с тобой, я _должен_ быть с тобой, помогать тебе. Мы должны искать способ убить Люцифера, избавиться от метки вместе, но… — захлёбываясь воздухом, глотая слова, говорил Сэм. Дин практически видел его заплаканные красные глаза, растрёпанные волосы, дрожащие пальцы. Видел, как он сидит, сгорбившись, сжавшись калачиком, словно это спасёт его ото всех бед. — Я не могу, Дин. Я должен его защитить. Он ведь мой. Он _мой_ , Дин. Я не могу его подвести. Я должен его защитить. Прости меня, боже, прости. Я так тебя люблю, Дин, но не могу остаться. Прощай.

— Сэм! — Но Сэм уже не слышал. Звонок прервался. Дин всё ещё прижимал телефон к уху и слушал быстрые гудки. Сердце колотилось о рёбра как сумасшедшее. Не понимая, что только что произошло, Дин вслепую снова набрал номер Сэма.

Если этот мелкий засранец думал, что Дин это просто проглотит и примет как данность, то он сильно ошибался.

Бездушный голос оператора прорезал напряжённую тишину: «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

— Блядь! — прокричал Дин и зашвырнул телефон. Тот с грохотом ударился о дверь и, отскочив, упал на пол. Экран покрылся сетью трещин, но продолжал издевательски гореть.

Дин пнул его в угол и запустил руки в волосы. Он не мог поверить. Сэм ушёл. Бросил его ради Люциферского выродка.

Нет. Нет-нет. Это не Сэм. Он бы никогда так не поступил. То есть, конечно, Сэм творил всякое: уехал в Стэнфорд, ушёл к Руби. Но это было раньше. Это был прежний Сэм. Сэм настоящий бы так с ним не поступил.

Это всё ребёнок. Это он повлиял на Сэма, запудрил ему голову. Поэтому Дин должен его спасти, как делал это всю свою жизнь. Заботиться о Сэмми — это ведь его жизненная установка.

Но как же хотелось сжать его горло, чтобы почувствовать, как заполошно колотится пульс под рукой, чтобы увидеть, как расширяются зрачки. Хотелось вгрызться в его губы, чтобы до крови. Кусать шею до чёрно-синих отметин и впиться пальцами в плоть до синяков.

Пометить, напомнить, кому он принадлежал, заполнить собой, выбивая стоны и крики. Брать. Всего его целиком, без остатка, испить до последней капли, пока Сэм не сможет ему больше ничего дать, и после взять его снова.

Дин оперся спиной о стену и пытался успокоить дыхание. Лёгкие горели от недостатка воздуха, который со свистом вырывался сквозь стиснутые зубы. Член болезненно пульсировал, упираясь в молнию. Жар нарастал где-то в пояснице и требовал выхода. Дин откинул голову назад, ударившись затылком, и дрожащими пальцами быстро расстегнул джинсы, запуская руку под резинку боксеров.

Головка члена уже покрылась плёнкой смазки и была мокрой. Дин на пробу провёл по стволу, размазывая влагу, и прикусил щёку изнутри от прошедшего по телу импульса удовольствия. Сжал основание, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и провёл по всей длине.

Было бы намного легче это сделать, будь у него под рукой смазка. Или кровь Сэма. Липкая, влажная, тёплая. Дин бы заставил его сначала смотреть, как он дрочит себе, а потом — заглотить член по самые яйца. Запихнул бы глубоко, чтобы головка упёрлась в заднюю стенку горла. Чтобы Сэм не мог дышать. Чтобы он прочувствовал этот вкус — его кровь и естественный мускусный запах Дина. Чтобы он запомнил раз и навсегда, кому принадлежит.

Дин кончил, захлебнувшись воздухом. Мощно, сильно. Перед глазами побелело. Спина выгнулась, бёдра подались вперёд, в пустоту. Внутренности сжались в невидимом кулаке. А потом его накрыло приятной тяжестью.

Мелко дрожа, Дин выдохнул, открыл глаза, вытащил руку из боксеров, размазывая по пальцам сперму, и замер.

Это было…

Господи. Он кончил, представляя, как практически насилует Сэма. Это…

Боже, что с ним происходит. Он…

С отвращением стряхивая белёсые капли с руки, Дин чуть ли не бегом двинулся в сторону уборной. С остервенением вымыл руки с мылом дважды. Выблевал желчь, стоило только увидеть себя в зеркале — расширенные зрачки, лихорадочный румянец, покрасневшие губы.

Наспех застегнувшись и приведя себя в порядок, Дин пошёл к выходу. Ему надо было выпить. Где-нибудь не здесь, не в этом месте. В баре, где будут люди и где он сможет отвлечься.

И только тихий-тихий голос откуда-то из самых потаённых глубин шептал, что ему понравилось.


	7. chapter 6. your bloody majesty (ваше кровавое величество)

Время превратилось в трясину. Размылось пятном, грязной кляксой. Дин не понимал, где ночь, где день. Все границы стёрлись.

Он почти не спал. Перебивался парой-тройкой часов. Забывал есть. Зато не забывал пить. Внушительный бар Хранителей таял, как глыба льда, которую вытащили из морозилки и оставили в комнате, — медленно, но методично. Дорогой, наверняка редкий и коллекционный алкоголь стал безвкусным. Если раньше Дин наслаждался особыми нотками и послевкусием, то теперь он искал лишь горечь и жжение в горле, которые потом сменялись теплом где-то в животе. Растрачивание ради этого хороших виски и бренди он прежде назвал бы кощунством, но сейчас Дину было плевать.

Ему на всё было плевать.

Единственное, что имело значение, — Сэм.

Сэм, который ушёл. Потому что хотел защитить ребёнка от Дина. Ребёнка самого Дьявола.

Дин не мог уложить эту мысль в голове. Не мог поверить в то, что такое возможно. Чтобы Сэм выбрал ребёнка того, кто пытал и мучил его, кто превратил его жизнь в настоящий Ад, кто использовал его как ходячий инкубатор. Даже если этот ребёнок и правда как-то морочил ему голову… Сэм справился с Люцифером, когда был им одержим. Неужели он не смог справиться с каким-то ребёнком, который пока и не ребёнок толком, а, скорее, нечто размером с виноградину? Неужели эта тварь настолько сильна?

Дин не мог перестать злиться. На всё и всех. Но больше всего на Люцифера. Желание убить его, увидеть, как жизнь покинет его навсегда, сводило с ума. Физически не давало нормально функционировать.

Это было похоже на зуд, который Дин никак не мог унять. От него дрожали пальцы и дёргались руки. Грудь горела огнём от распираемой энергии. Кровь кипела и разгоняла адреналин на максимум.

Дин не мог есть, не мог спать, не мог просто сидеть на одном месте. Всё тело словно вибрировало, как у какого-то невротика.

Он пытался что-то делать, искать Сэма, но это было бесполезно. Его телефон оставался всё так же недоступен. Сэм наверняка выкинул симку. А может, и телефон вместе с ней. Вычеркнул Дина из своей жизни ради ребёнка. Который убьёт его, появившись на свет. И Дин потеряет Сэма навсегда. Не услышит больше его голос и смех. Не увидит его улыбку и глаза. Не проведёт рукой по его дурацким волосам и потрясающему телу. Не… Ничего не.

Но тоской и сожалениями он бы ничего не добился, и Дин перенаправил их. Это было легко. Исказить их, сфокусироваться на злости, чтобы она толкала вперёд. Метка требовала крови, и раз уж он не мог получить крови Люцифера, он начал охотиться. Брался за всё подряд, хотя и старался выбирать те дела, которые обычно заканчивались резнёй. Вампиры, оборотни, перевёртыши, гули. Те, кого можно было разорвать на куски.

Охотиться в одиночку было опасно. Отец, будь он жив, назвал бы его идиотом и всыпал по первое число, а потом читал долгую лекцию о том, чем это может закончиться. Но Дин теперь был другим. Он теперь был не просто охотником, он стал хищником. Его чувства обострились. Слух, зрение, обоняние. Его тело никогда ещё не работало на таком уровне, даже в двадцать лет. Порой Дин ловил себя на мимолётной мысли, что он уже не был человеком, что он становился кем-то другим. Опаснее, сильнее. Но эти мысли игнорировать было легко.

Если так он победит Люцифера — пусть.

Дин был готов на всё, лишь бы отомстить. Лишь бы утолить эту жажду.

***

Кроули нашёл его в каком-то захудалом баре небольшого городишки на севере Юты.

Дин только что прирезал одного ублюдка. Тот не был монстром, не в том смысле. Он был человеком, насильником и убийцей подростков. Дин выследил его и перерезал глотку без колебаний, наслаждаясь страхом в его глазах и видом брызнувшей крови. А потом расчленил труп и сжёг останки. Вернулся в номер, наспех принял душ, переоделся и теперь пытался потушить огонь в груди алкоголем.

С ухода Сэма прошёл ровно месяц. Чем не повод напиться?

— Неважный видок, белка, — прозвучало над ухом c мерзким акцентом. Дин отпил из рюмки и поморщился, не повернув головы. — Фу, где твои манеры? Хоть бы поздоровался.

Дин краем глаза увидел, как Кроули залез на соседний стул и махнул рукой бармену.

— Чего тебе? — рыкнул вместо приветствия Дин. На хер этого выпендрёжника в костюме, если от него нет никакого толку. У Дина не было настроения соревноваться с ним в сарказме и подколках.

— Похоже, твои хорошие манеры пропали вместе с лосярой, да? Где твоя лучшая половина, Дин? Давно его не видать, я соскучился. — От упоминания Сэма сердце больно ёкнуло. Дин сжал рюмку, едва не разбив её, с громким стуком поставил на стойку и повернулся, наконец, лицом к Кроули.

— Всё, что касается Сэма, — не твоё дело, ясно? — медленно, отделяя каждое слово, произнёс Дин. Кроули вздёрнул бровь и на несколько секунд замолчал.

— Что ж, ладушки. Я всего-то хотел переброситься с ним парочкой слов, — пожал плечами Кроули. — Его бывший сосед по комнате объявился. Я подумал, что лосику это будет интересно. Но если нет…

— Стой, — рявкнул Дин. Впервые за этот месяц он почувствовал себя живым. Если это правда, если этот придурок в костюме не врал… У него был шанс убить Люцифера. — Где он?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. — Дин метнулся в его сторону и схватил за лацканы пиджака, подтягивая к себе.

— Не играй со мной, Кроули, — прошипел Дин. — Иначе, клянусь…

— Убьёшь меня, да-да-да, — закатил глаза Кроули и прищурился. — Серьёзно? Сколько раз я это слышал? Всё ещё живой. Вроде как.

Дин отпихнул его от себя с такой силой, что Кроули чуть не упал со стула, но вовремя успел схватиться за барную стойку. От звуков потасовки посетители бара начали бросать на них косые взгляды. Кто-то откровенно пялился, словно с интересом ожидая, что случится дальше — наверняка рассчитывали на заварушку. Вышибала, который статуей стоял у входной двери, подобрался, шагнул к ним. Дин зыркнул на него исподлобья — только ещё одного придурка ему не хватало. Вышибала, словно поняв, что с Дином связываться опасно, остановился чуть поодаль, в паре метров, и Дин снова повернулся к Кроули.

— Выкладывай, что знаешь, или вали отсюда на хер, — прорычал приглушённым голосом он и подал знак бармену. Тот чуть ли не сразу же подлил ему новую порцию. — Ему, — кивнул он в сторону Кроули, — что-нибудь мерзко-приторное с розовым зонтиком. Он платит за себя сам.

— Мог бы и угостить, — обиженно пробубил Кроули, прочистил горло и сложил руки на стойке. Дин скривил губы, оскалил зубы, жалея, что под рукой нет вилки или ножа, чтобы всадить в его ладонь. — Не кипятись, бельчонок. Я шучу. А теперь насчёт нашего общего друга. — Кроули с улыбкой принял бокал от бармена, отпил через соломинку и продолжил: — Ты же знаешь, как нынче трудно добиться полного подчинения и уважения со стороны подчинённых. Того гляди, некоторые, не особо благонадёжные, не преминут переметнуться к конкуренту. Якобы я _его_ пост занимаю. Узурпатор, — фыркнул он, отпил ещё и расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Вот только я ведь на месте тоже не сижу. Кручусь, знаешь ли, как… белка в колесе, совсем как ты. Благо у меня это получается продуктивнее. Я вычислил некоторых перебежчиков, и теперь дело осталось за малым: провести с ними профилактические беседы. Ты у нас в них мастер, насколько я помню, учился у лучших. Ну так что, будет времечко для халтурки?

Дин метнул в сторону Кроули острый взгляд. Любой посторонний бы не понял намёка, но Дин знал, чего от него хочет Кроули — снова стать палачом.

Только вот если раньше он бы ужаснулся и отказался, то сейчас Дин едва усидел на месте. В мыслях уже проносились картины того, как он будет вытаскивать информацию, крупинка за крупинкой, вырезать её из демонов. Как будет упиваться криками и мольбами.

Сэм бы этого не одобрил, всеми силами пытался бы отговорить. Но Сэма здесь не было. Был только Дин и его желание покончить со всем.

Рука до хруста сжала край стойки. Дин сглотнул и залпом опрокинул рюмку.

— Ты же знаешь, я не прочь подработать на стороне.

***

Дин подъехал к месту, адрес которого дал Кроули — какая-то глушь в Вайоминге, почти на границе с Колорадо. Заброшенное здание находилось в глубине от основной трассы, грунтовая дорога заросла и была едва заметна — Дин чуть её не пропустил, практически в последний момент выкрутив руль вправо. С обеих сторон от дороги низко нависали ветви деревьев, с противным скрипом царапая детку, и Дин морщился и мысленно просил у неё прощения, надеясь, что дело того стоит. Если он просто так тащился хрен знает куда и мучил детку, Кроули не поздоровится.

Здания, со всех сторон окружённого зарослями, в сумерках почти не было видно. Разбитые окна зияли чёрными дырами, по стенами поднимались вверх какие-то растения — точь-в-точь как в фильмах ужасов.

Дин осмотрелся, ища присутствие хоть кого-нибудь. Рука невольно потянулась ко внутреннему карману, к клинку. Дин расслабленно выдохнул.

— Ты как раз вовремя, — раздалось за спиной. Дин резко обернулся, сжимая рукоять клинка. Кроули, засунув руки в карманы пальто, приветливо улыбался. — Прошу за мной. — Он вытащил одну руку и указал в сторону здания. Дин проследил взглядом и разглядел очертания двери или того, что раньше было дверью. Он без слов и приветствий зашагал в том направлении. — Осторожнее, там ступеньки. Смотри не упади, — с насмешкой добавил Кроули. Дин закатил глаза и молча достал из другого кармана фонарик.

Ступеньки и правда были. Резко вели в подвал, из которого тянуло сыростью и плесенью. Дин скривился, но начал спускаться, свободной рукой придерживаясь за стену. Позади него шёл Кроули, насвистывая под нос мелодию. Дин повёл плечом, чувствуя себя неуютно открытым, незащищённым — если Кроули захочет на него напасть, Дин не сможет дать отпор.

Лестница заканчивалась небольшим коридором с двумя дверьми. Из-под той, что была справа, пробивалась полоска света. Дин, не дожидаясь указаний Кроули, пошёл прямо туда, выключил фонарик и рывком открыл дверь.

Это был старый бассейн. Кафель кое-где облупился, покрылся мерзким зелёно-чёрным налётом. Все стены были расписаны енохианскими символами защиты от ангелов. В самом центре стоял стул с привязанным к нему демоном, рот которого был заклеен клейкой лентой. Чуть поодаль — стол с инструментами и две лампы на подставках.

— Если с этим ничего не выйдет, у меня ещё один в запасе есть, — произнёс Кроули, встав рядом. — Я должен отлучиться по делам, так что тебе никто не помешает. Позвони, как закончишь. Я пришлю кого-нибудь убрать беспорядок. Ну или притащу тебе новую игрушку — всё зависит от того, что расскажет эта. Развлекайся. — И исчез.

Дин несколько секунд стоял в тишине, никак не решаясь сделать шаг вперёд. Это было не сомнение, скорее, растерянность. Он не ожидал того, что события начнут раскручиваться с такой скоростью. Ещё вчера его переполняли эмоции, которым он не мог дать выхода, потому что не знал, как найти Люцифера. А сейчас стоял в заброшенном, полуразрушенном месте в трёх метрах от того, кто может дать все ответы. Это сбивало с толку.

Ехидное фырканье вернуло его в реальность. Дин сфокусировал взгляд на демоне. Тот не сказался испуганным или взволнованным — сидел почти расслабленно, довольно прищурившись.

Дин на секунду прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся. Медленными чёткими шагами он подошёл к столу, напоказ, не торопясь вытащил из внутреннего кармана клинок и положил его на дальний от демона край. Ласково пробежался кончиками пальцев по остальным инструментам, мысленно хваля выбор Кроули, и повернулся к демону, внимательно изучая.

Его сосудом был белый мужчина. Молодой, довольно симпатичный, в отличной форме и дорогой одежде. Модная причёска, ухоженное лицо, маникюр — явно «белый воротничок» из богатой приличной семьи, наверняка работал адвокатом или вроде того. Такого даже жалко было калечить. Но Дин видел сквозь эту милую оболочку гниль и мерзость.

— Мы оба знаем, что живым ты отсюда не выберешься. Так что предлагаю тебе два варианта на выбор. Первый: ты расскажешь мне, где Люцифер, и я убью тебя быстро. Второй: ты всё равно мне расскажешь, где Люцифер, но на своей шкуре прочувствуешь всё, чему я научился в Аду. — Он резким движением сдёрнул ленту со рта демона и бросил её на пол. — Ну так что думаешь?

Демон рассмеялся и склонил голову на бок.

— Думаю, возможность лично наблюдать, как ты впадаешь во всё большее и большее отчаяние, не получая ответов, которых так жаждешь, стоит всех пыток, Винчестер.

— Прекрасно, — расплылся в улыбке Дин. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого. Ломать таких для него всегда было в удовольствие. Более того — будь ответ другим, Дин бы даже, наверное, расстроился.

Он снял куртку, повёл плечами, словно разминаясь, и повернулся к столу, выбирая, с чего бы начать.

Ночь предстояла долгая.

***

На демоне не осталось живого места, но Дин не вытянул из него ни слова полезной информации. Только злорадные, полные сарказма и издевательств замечания.

_Неудивительно, что Сэмми сбежал от тебя с вашим ангелочком. Посмотри на себя, Дино, ты же такой же монстр, как и мы._

_Каково это — знать, что ты ничем не можешь помочь своему ненаглядному, а? Что он умрёт и даст жизнь ребёнку Люцифера? Думал, никто не знает? Ха._

_Люцифер бы не смог подобраться к Сэму, если бы ты был рядом. Это всё твоя вина._

_Ты облажался, Дин. В который уже раз? Сначала Сэм умер у тебя на руках. Потом он связался с Руби и подсел на нашу кровь. Выпустил Люцифера. Провёл с ним год в Клетке. Сошёл с ума. А теперь вот вынашивает нефилима. Что бы сказал папочка Винчестер? И это я молчу о том, что ты трахаешь своего младшего брата._

_Впрочем, Люцифер тебе благодарен. Если бы ты не включил королеву драмы, он не смог бы подобраться к Сэму и заделать ему ребёнка. Так что спасибо тебе, Дино, за нефилима._

И смех. Без конца. Мерзкий. Довольный. Эхом расходящийся в пустом бассейне.

Прошло, судя по ощущениям, уже несколько часов. Дин сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не убить этого ублюдка. Идеально начищенные инструменты, которые в самом начале ровным рядом лежали на столе, теперь валялись вокруг и были покрыты кровью. Как руки и лицо Дина. Кровь уже засохла, противной корочкой покрыв кожу, трескалась от любого движения. В воздухе стоял густой запах меди, от которого кружилась голова.

Дин хрустнул затёкшей шеей и потянулся к шприцу со святой водой. Он всё равно добьёт эту сволочь. Вытянет из него информацию. Он чувствовал, что скоро вся бравада кончится. Все дерзят поначалу, но мало кто сохраняет настрой до конца.

Дин приблизился к нему, схватил лицо и вздёрнул вверх.

— Где Люцифер? Точное место, — прорычал он, смотря ему в глаза. Демон сжал губы в тонкую полоску. — Что, запас острот кончился? — усмехнулся Дин и приблизил конец иглы к демону, нажимая поршень шприца и выпуская несколько капель воды. — Зато арсенал моих приёмов мы не изучили и наполовину. Человеческое тело, увы, несовершенно. Мы можем умереть от боли, ты знал? Есть точки, которые наиболее чувствительны к сильной боли. Например, внутренняя сторона век. Но ты, как мы оба знаем, умереть не можешь. Так что это будет просто невыносимо. Проверим?

Дин заметил, как изменился вид демона, как взгляд его остекленел, замерев на острие, которое зависло в паре миллиметров от глаза. Большим пальцем Дин оттянул нижнее веко и на пробу капнул за него святую воду.

Демон дёрнулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но Дин крепко держал его и капнул снова.

Послышалось болезненное рычание. Дин улыбнулся. И воткнул иглу, нажимая на поршень.

Крик, многократно отражающийся от голых кафельных стен, оглушил. Дин отошёл на шаг, протянул руку к чаше со святой водой и набрал полный шприц.

Крик не прекращался, став лишь немного тише. Демон тряс головой, дёргал путы, бился о спинку стула, сжимал пальцы без ногтей.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем стало тихо.

— Ещё? — с весельем спросил Дин, словно предлагал очередную бутылку пива или кусок пиццы.

— Пошёл на хуй, сукин сын, — сквозь зубы прошипел демон. С губ Дина сорвался смешок.

— Я там уже был, приятель. И, скажу тебе, Сэм в этом плане хорош. — Он снова подошёл к демону и поднёс иглу к другому глазу. — Где Люцифер?

— Отсоси, — выплюнул демон. Дин не стал отвечать и оттянул веко. Кончик иглы почти коснулся нежной кожи, как демон выпалил: — Ладно! Ладно, — прохрипел он. Дин убрал шприц. — Он сейчас в Мэне, в городке Роквуд. Пробудет там ещё пару дней, не больше.

Дин мысленно выругался. Это практически на другом конце страны! Если он поедет прямо сейчас, то сможет успеть, но гарантий никаких. Просить Кроули перенести его туда было бы глупо — Люцифер может узнать об этом и исчезнуть, спустив на них цепных демонов. Ищи его потом. Одно радовало — кровь Рыцаря Ада, которой необходимо окропить клинок, лежала в дорожном холодильнике в багажнике детки. Дин собрал её и положил туда сразу же, как только узнал о ритуале. Хорошо, что в бункере у них лежала расфасованная по коробкам Аббадон.

Дин с наслаждением вспомнил, как собрал её по кускам, а потом пустил кровь.

— Он вернул свой старый сосуд, — выдохнул демон, заходясь кашлем. Дин несколько мгновений смотрел на него, мысленно прокладывая маршрут до Мэна. Если погода не подведёт, то он доберётся туда за часов сорок, плюс-минус. И это без учёта сна и отдыха, кроме остановок на заправках. Самонадеянно, но другого варианта у него не было.

Дин взглянул на шприц в руке. Так хотелось продолжить, посмотреть, сколько ещё выдержит демон, поиграться с ним по полной, но время поджимало.

Он швырнул шприц на стол и взял клинок. Тело тут же прошибло вибрацией. Дин глубоко вдохнул и сжал рукоять, любуясь гранью лезвия и тем, как на нём танцуют тени от зубьев.

Одним быстрым движением он всадил лезвие в живот демона, так же стремительно его вытащил и, вытерев о штанину теперь уже точно покойного, пошёл к выходу.

***

Дин был на месте спустя сорок три часа. До самого городка оставалось ещё двадцать миль, но он остановил машину на специальной стоянке для отдыха. Ему нужно было поспать, хотя бы пару-тройку часов. Лучше бы, конечно, часов шесть-семь, но такой роскошью Дин сейчас не обладал. Каждая минута была на счету.

Дин радовался, что солнце уже спряталось за верхушками деревьев и в машине стало достаточно темно. К тому времени, как он въедет в город, стемнеет окончательно. Впрочем, это ему не поможет — в таком маленьком городке он всё равно будет выделяться.

К тому же Дин был уверен, что половина жителей одержима прихвостнями Люцифера. Стоит ему появиться, и они тут же доложат об этом. Но это даже на руку, потому что Люцифер не сбежит, если узнает, что Дин здесь. Он слишком тщеславен и самодоволен — наверняка захочет покрасоваться и поиздеваться. Но для Дина это станет отличной возможностью.

Устроившись на заднем сидении, укрывшись одеялом, Дин заснул, сжимая рукоять клинка.

Он проснулся за несколько минут до будильника. Резко дёрнулся и подскочил, больно ударяясь головой о дверь. Выругался и практически вывалился из машины. Наспех размялся, отлил и скользнул на водительское место. Сердце заполошно стучало, накачивая тело адреналином. Всё внутри вибрировало и тянулось вперёд. За тем, чего он так сильно хотел, жаждал столько времени.

Дин вдохнул, выдохнул и повернул ключ, заводя мотор.

Мотель на окраине города казался почти заброшенным. Горела только вывеска и окно офиса. Пока Дин парковался, то никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что за ним следят. Доставая сумку из багажника, он пару раз бросал взгляд в окно офиса, но там никого не было. Накрыв рукой спрятанный в кармане клинок, Дин выпрямился и как можно расслабленнее направился снимать номер.

Парень за стойкой администрации даже не поднял на него взгляда, пока Дин многозначительно не прокашлялся. И даже потом вёл себя так, словно едва его замечал. Но Дин чувствовал этот странный зуд под кожей. Рука так и тянулась к клинку. Всадить его по самую рукоять, ощутить, как тело обмякает, смотреть, как оно грузно и безвольно падает на пол.

Дин стиснул зубы, расписался в бланке и схватил ключ, вылетая из офиса как можно скорее.

Уже в номере он тяжело оперся спиной о дверь, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце.

Он так близко. Он уже так близко.

Дин не стал разбирать вещи. Швырнул сумку на кровать, достал склянку с кровью Аббадон, окропил ею клинок и зачитал с листка бумаги написанные Кроули строчки заклинания. Он несколько секунд пялился на клинок, но ничего не произошло — ни порыва ветра, ни мерцания света. Но Дин почувствовал это — словно разряд тока и вибрация ударили сначала в руку, а потом прошлись по телу.

Дин кивнул сам себе, улыбнулся, пряча клинок в кармане, и вышел из номера. В паре метров от мотеля была кафешка. Он не прочь был перекусить перед делом.

***

Голова раскалывалась. Затылок пульсировал в том месте, где ему заехали… кажется, это была бита, но Дин не был уверен. Тот, кто ударил, подошёл сзади, пока он зажимал официантку в углу подсобки.

Не то чтобы план был идеальным — всё-таки голова болели пиздецки сильно, — но он оказался там, где и рассчитывал: в логове Люцифера. Будь демоны, которые его сюда притащили, хоть немного умнее, то поняли бы, что Дин раскусил их сразу же, как только вошёл в ту кафешку.

Ну, может, он и не рассчитал всё идеально до мелочей — он не думал, что, кроме официантки, кто-то из персонала тоже демон. Но в остальном всё прошло гладко. Предусмотрительно облитый святой водой, клинок так и лежал во внутреннем кармане куртки. А может, его вообще не обыскивали, не посчитав серьёзной угрозой.

Дин прислушался к шумам вокруг, ощущениям и принюхался, не открывая глаз. Он сидел на деревянном стуле. Руки были связаны за спиной проводом или проволокой. Помещение явно было жилым — Дин не уловил затхлости или пыли, которые бывают в заброшенных зданиях, — и деревянным — периодически раздавался тихий скрип. Дин пытался понять, один он в комнате или нет, но не мог.

Внезапно послышались голоса, шаги и грохот. Дин выпрямился и открыл глаза, чуть щурясь от света. В комнате было пусто.

Дин быстро огляделся, начиная распутывать руки. Это будет труднее, чем если бы он был связан верёвкой, но не невозможно.

Как он и предполагал, это был небольшой дом, ничего необычного. Дурацкие обои в цветочек на стенах, белая фарфоровая посуда за стеклом в серванте, детские фотографии на каминной полке и стенах. Наверняка тут прежде жила пожилая супружеская пара, дети которых выросли и давно покинули родительский дом, изредка навещая стариков.

Дверь напротив Дина резко распахнулась.

Перед ним стоял Люцифер в сосуде Ника. Демон не обманул — он вернул себе старый костюм. Ну надо же…

— Какие люди! — развёл руками Люцифер, как прилежный и гостеприимный хозяин, и широко улыбнулся. — Дин, сколько лет прошло! Как ты поживал?

— Прекрасно, пока ты не вылез из дыры, в которой сидел, — выплюнул Дин, дёргаясь всем телом и на пробу проверяя путы. Узел провода чуть ослаб, но не настолько, чтобы вытащить руки.

— Как невежливо, — скривился Люцифер, подобравшись ближе. Он схватил свободный стул, опустил его в полуметре от Дина спинкой вперёд и сел, расслабленно закинув руки на спинку. — Надеюсь, малыш не унаследует эту часть винчестерских генов.

Дин оскалился и зарычал. Люцифер лишь рассмеялся.

— Как тебе, кстати? — спросил он, обводя комнату рукой. — Милое семейное гнёздышко, правда? А детская просто чудесна! Хочу скорее привести сюда Сэмми. Уверен, ему понравится.

— Катись на хер. Ты до него не доберёшься, — процедил Дин и вскинул голову. Сейчас он даже радовался, что не знает, где находится Сэм. — И ребёнка своего не увидишь.

— Так это правда… — протянул Люцифер. На его лице проступила притворное сочувствие. — Он ушёл. Сбежал от тебя куда подальше вместе с Кастэлем. Какая жалость.

Дин промолчал. Не собирался давать этому ублюдку ещё один повод поиздеваться. Глаза Люцифера горели злорадством, весельем. Дин лишь сжал челюсти крепче и ещё раз незаметно подёргал руки — провод ослаб достаточно, чтобы выбраться.

— Надеюсь, Кастиэль за ним приглядывает. Я слышал, этот период беременности довольно проблематичный. Не хотелось бы, чтобы с моим малышом что-то случилось. А ты, Дин, неужели не волнуешься?

Дин одним резким движением освободил руки и рванул вперёд, сшибая Люцифера на пол. Рука уже знакомым жестом вытащила клинок. Дин занёс его для удара, сжимая шею Люцифера.

— А в тебе что-то изменилось, — просипел Люцифер, блокируя руку Дина. — Подкачался? Или?.. — Его глаза вспыхнули осознанием, когда он внимательнее рассмотрел клинок. — Так вот почему Сэмми сбежал. Испугался тебя, того, кем ты стал из-за метки? — Хриплый смех заполнил комнату.

У двери раздались шаги. Дин краем глаза заметил трёх демонов, влетевших в комнату.

— Спокойно, ребята, расходитесь, — протянул Люцифер. Демоны застыли в нерешительности. — Пошли вон!

Люцифер перевёл взгляд снова на Дина и усмехнулся. В следующую секунду Дин лежал на полу. Повреждённый затылок прошибло новой волной боли, но Дин её едва заметил. Он видел только светящиеся красным глаза Люцифера.

— Ты серьёзно рассчитывал справиться со мной, Дин? — Он осклабился, нависая над Дином, и стиснул его лицо. — Видимо, в вашей паре Сэм и правда был мозговым центром, а ты просто грубой силой.

От удара голова Дина качнулась вправо, и он увидел отлетевший под диван клинок. Дин попытался скинуть Люцифера. Левую руку прожгло болью — Люцифер сломал запястье. Ударил в лицо справа. Сломал нос. А после… После Дин перестал считать.

***

Он едва дышал. Воздух вырывался с тихим свистом. В горло затекала кровь из прокушенных щеки и языка. Левый глаз заплыл совсем, правый — наполовину. Дин не чувствовал своего тела — оно всё превратилось в месиво боли.

Люцифер стоял над ним. Возвышался монолитной фигурой.

— Ты не умрёшь, Дин, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, — произнёс он. В его голосе больше не было насмешки, или деланного сочувствия, или жалости, или издёвки. Холод. Из самых глубин Ада. — По крайней мере не сегодня. Ты доживёшь до дня, когда Сэм умрёт. Ты будешь жить с осознанием того, что не смог спасти его, и бесконечным чувством вины, пока они не станут настолько невыносимыми, что ты убьёшь себя сам. Вряд ли воспитание папы Винчестера позволит тебе наложить на себя руки, но вот подставиться на охоте…

Он вздохнул, вытирая руки от крови какой-то кружевной салфеткой, и бросил её на пол, к ноге Дина. С разочарованием оглядел дом, а потом снова посмотрел на Дина.

— Ещё увидимся, — улыбнулся Люцифер и исчез.

Дин сглотнул кровь и закашлялся. От боли на глаза выступили слёзы. Из последних сил оставаясь в сознании, Дин позвал Каса.


End file.
